


Хлебные крошки

by luna_cheshire



Series: Антагонист, помощник, герой [1]
Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если посмотреть на его жизнь предвзято, может показаться, будто Олег сам виноват во всем, что пошло не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хлебные крошки

**Author's Note:**

> *Хлебные крошки - путь по файловой системе от корневой до текущей папки.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Действующие лица** :  
>  **Чумной доктор** , похотливый врач-эпидемиолог  
>  **Бригелла** , его умный и наглый слуга (по совместительству – **иль Капитано** , военный авантюрист родом из Испании; говорит с сильным испанским акцентом)  
>  **Марго** , белая ворона.  
>  **Наемники**.  
>  **Программисты**.  
>  **Слуги**.

В отличие от многих людей, бессистемно блуждающих по жизненному пути, свою судьбу Олег Волков выбрал сам. Сказать, что он досконально помнил обстоятельства, при которых это знаменательное событие произошло, было бы льстивым преувеличением, но все же в общих чертах в памяти что-то всплывало. Это случилось еще в детдоме (и связано это было, конечно же, с чертовым Разумовским).  
  
Каким бы ни хотел быть в коллективе Сережа – умным, общительным, веселым, хитрым, – коллектив наградил его всего лишь одной характеристикой: он был _известен_. Иногда во время дневного сна ему снились кошмары; он просыпался, заходясь в крике, и будил остальных – головная боль раздраженных воспитательниц. Он везде таскал с собой карандаши и бумагу, чтобы, устав от попыток завести разговор со сторонящимися его сверстниками, сесть в углу и рисовать; те, в свою очередь, обсуждали Сережины заумность и самовлюбленность. На уроках он незаметным шепотом делился ироничными наблюдениями с соседями – а те за излишне вокализированную реакцию получали наказания за нарушение дисциплины в классе. Сережа пытался извиняться и объясняться, но никто не хотел принимать эти извинения, предпочитая оставлять его одного. И осуждать за это – и так по кругу.  
  
Это, именно это и подкупило Волкова, насколько он помнил, – Сережино поведение после очередного отверженного предложения дружбы. То, с каким отчаянием он смотрел вслед глупому ребенку, то, как опускались его плечи и как блестели яркие голубые глаза (но он ни разу не заплакал, чем заслужил от Олега так никогда и не высказанное уважение). Волков сам не считал себя душой компании, хотя рядом с ним всегда находилась пара-тройка приятелей; такое неравномерное распределение общения сбивало его с толку, заставляя думать об этом снова и снова. Думать об этом, просыпаясь от чужих отчаянных криков и сбитого дыхания (и комментариев взрослых «опять Разумовский, да оставь его, пошли лучше чай пить»), и разглядывать, пытаясь отгадать принятые обществом манеры поведения, раз Сережины (которые в нем лично никакого противоречия не вызывали) никого не устраивали.  
  
Уже будучи взрослым, Волков посмеивался, вспоминая свои «исследования»; развивайся его жизнь чуть-чуть по-другому, он бы, наверное, поступил на какой-нибудь антропологический и сейчас начитывал бы лекции о различии в поведенческих паттернах индивидуального и общественного. Вместо этого он сидел у гигантской кровати, на которой в нелепой позе спал Разумовский, и ждал, когда тот проснется от очередного кошмара.  
  
Ну а тогда – двадцать лет назад-тогда, что-то заставило его приостановить наблюдения и выбрать сторону. Кажется, мальчишки хотели припугнуть Сережу, отомстив тем самым за преследующие их по его вине неудачи, может, собирались избить (но так, чтобы не заметила на осмотре медсестра). А может, Олег преувеличивал продуманность поступков восьмилетних детей, и никакого плана у них не было; так или иначе, когда сговорившаяся компания окружила Сережу, который плелся по коридору с этими своими карандашами в поисках укромного уголка, он молча вышел вперед и загородил недоуменного Разумовского собой. Компания посмотрела на него странно, но, пожав плечами, прошла мимо. А Олег остался.

  
#  


– А что, мы теперь навсегда друзья?  
  
– Ну, наверное, навсегда. Да, точно навсегда! Честное пионерское!  
  
– Дурак, пионеров уже нет давно...

  
#  


Сережа в долгосрочной перспективе оказался невероятно полезным знакомством. У него можно было бесконечно списывать, а его фантазия не была ограничена, как у большинства людей, здравым смыслом, поэтому иногда месть одноклассникам за насмешки приобретала не совсем конвенциональные формы. Ценой этому сотрудничеству была вовлеченность в ритм Сережиной жизни, но это утомляло Олега только в самом начале.  
  
Наверное, самым раздражающим были музеи. Трудолюбивые учителя выводили класс на выставки изобразительного искусства с поражающей регулярностью, и Разумовского всегда легко было найти в разноцветной толпе младшеклассников: в первых рядах на входе и в последних – после окончания экскурсии. Сам Олег большого смысла в картинах не видел, но то, что пытался объяснить ему Сережа, оставило вполне четкий осадок: об этом следует знать. Чем-то ведь все эти мазки разной степени точности так занимали людей на протяжении столетий.  
  
Волкову было скучно разглядывать одинаковые строгие лица и поражающие унынием пейзажи, и он придумывал игры: выискивал на картинах незаметные детали, запоминал элементы одежды, считал ворон на деревьях. В результате, через пару месяцев он так этим увлекся, что в музейных залах стал задерживаться едва ли не дольше Разумовского. Но тот, вдруг замечая отставшего Олега, смеялся и тянул за рукав за собой – показывать что-то, поразившее его на этот раз (только посмотри на этот взгляд – какая интересная динамика в этой сцене – как думаешь, какие эмоции испытывает эта девочка?). Олег даже не пытался имитировать попытки пофилософствовать, просто останавливался послушно и слушал. Действительно ли на картинах все происходило так, как Сережа рассказывал, или это его фантазия оживляла персонажей, было не так уж и важно.

  
#  


Сережа вообще оказался повернутым на искусстве. Если они не застревали в музее, он находил какие-то старые советские книги с черно-белыми иллюстрациями и рассуждал вслух о том, что ему, в сущности, и цветная печать не нужна: на изображениях святых, скажем, и так понятно, кто в какие цвета одет. Еще он постоянно рисовал, перерисовывал все эти мотивы карандашами и цветными мелками.  
  
– Постарайся научиться качественно это делать, – строго сказал однажды Олег, чем заработал непонимающий взгляд выглядывающего из-под челки Разумовского.  
  
– Что делать? О чем ты?  
  
– Копировать картины, – пожав плечами, объяснил Волков. – Тогда мы сможем загнать их на черном рынке и уехать.  
  
– В Венецию, – мечтательно кивнул Сережа, прикусывая кончик карандаша, который держал в левой руке. – Мы уедем в Венецию.  
  
– Зачем туда? – удивился Олег. – Там же даже галерей никаких дельных нет. Нет уж, если уезжать – так куда-то, где ты сможешь поселиться в музее.  
  
– Хорошо, – после секундного раздумья согласился Разумовский. – Тогда сначала во Флоренцию, потом в Лувр. Еще в Берлинскую картинную галерею надо бы. Ну и в Вену по дороге. А потом уже в Венецию. Там и останемся.  
  
– Навсегда? – уточнил Волков. Идея переехать в другую страну его смутила, но, с другой стороны, главное, чтобы Сережа был рядом – какая разница, где с ним жить, в этом приюте или в другом.  
  
– Вдвоем – навсегда, – кивнул Сережа. – Купим дворец. Заживем как короли!  
  
Он откинулся на кровать и уставился в неровно заштукатуренный потолок так, словно находился как минимум в Сикстинской капелле. Олег остался сидеть на своем месте (в общей спальне они занимали соседние кровати) и смотреть на Разумовского (как будто в мире с обратной перспективой расписанным потолком капеллы был именно он).

  
#  


У Олега никогда прежде не было такого друга; они проводили вместе все время, и никак не надоедало. Просиживали уроки за одной партой; Сережа рисовал на полях разнообразных птиц и иногда шепотом принимался делиться интересными деталями об их повадках и ареалах обитания, навлекая на себя утомленное раздражение учителей. Олег в ответ учил его драться и контролировал, когда Разумовскому следовало стричься, таскал его портфель, потому что так Сереже предоставлялась большая свобода действий в полете фантазии. Они выдумывали себе секретный язык, похожий на птичий клекот, ходили в кружок по рисованию сначала, а потом, чтобы все было честно, отправились в секцию, где их учили боевым искусствам. К последнему классу, последней школьной линейке в их жизни Олег не представлял себе, что когда-то Сережи могло не оказаться рядом. Сережи с его отросшими рыжими прядями, которые постоянно щекотали шею, когда он склонялся с загадочной улыбкой прокомментировать очередной неуместный пассаж директора или выстроить конспирологическую теорию о машине времени завуча – ведь как-то же она до сих пор умудрялась сохранять химзавивку, хотя это должно было быть запрещено еще на уровне ООН.

  
#  


С точки зрения Сережи, в ООН вообще упускали очень много вопросов, которые требовали их немедленного вмешательства. Например, тот факт, что у Олега – его Олега! – в выпускном классе появилась девушка.  
  
Поначалу все было довольно невинно. Настя изо всех сил строила Волкову глазки, чаще натыкаясь на недовольную гримасу Разумовского, потому что Олег таких тонких материй, как волнующее переглядывание во время урока, не замечал. Потом в ход пошел сталкинг, за который Сережа Настю почти профессионально зауважал бы, если бы ее маячащее присутствие так его не раздражало. В результате, невнимательности Волкова хватило ровно на неделю: уже в следующую среду он неуверенно мялся, будто сам удивлялся, как такое могло произойти, и объяснял, что после уроков занят. Да еще и отчаянно краснел при этом. Сережа негодовал.  
  
Конечно, ничего такого невероятно важного он на среду не планировал. Как и на любой другой день недели, если быть откровенным, но это не мешало им интересно проводить время. Наверное, Сереже следовало ожидать подобной подставы, раз уж он еще в десятом классе обратил внимание на то, как все девичьи взгляды начали сосредотачиваться на Олеге, но тогда он не придал этому особого значения. Теперь же его эго требовало отмщения и внимания.  
  
Оба требования удовлетворить оказалось легко: в параллельном классе нашелся в меру симпатичный парень, и Сережа, обхаживая его, поглядывал на Олега искоса, стараясь прочитать реакцию. Олег снисходительно улыбался. Настя воинственно хмурилась.  
  
Учителя просили быть повнимательнее.  
  
Нелепая трагикомедия продолжалась полторы недели. За ней следила вся школа.  
  
Первым сломался Антон, молодой человек, на которого Сережа подавал такие надежды; однажды после уроков Олег совершенно случайно свернул в коридор, где застал обрывок их разговора. Ничуть не смущенный, он остановился и прислонился к стене, чтобы послушать.  
  
– Я же не гребаный компьютер! – орал Антон. Олег про себя переполнился к нему неожиданным уважением – раньше ему казалось, что парень мог только смущаться, когда Разумовский лез к нему обниматься на виду у всей школы, и влюбленно лепетать «ну не здесь же». Олег уже и сам начал считать его довольно однообразным алгоритмом, пока не услышал это опровержение. – Ты достал меня уже своими кодами! Как хакнуть то, как хакнуть это, ты вообще нормально разговаривать можешь? По-человечески!  
  
Последняя фраза Волкова откровенно удивила: более человеческого отношения к программам, чем у Сережи, трудно было найти – в каждой он находил собеседника, каждую одушевлял так, что Олегу и самому порой казалось, что написанные им боты вполне живые. Странно, что Антон так не считал.  
  
– Если бы тебе хоть немного было интересно… – оскорбленно начал Разумовский, задыхаясь от возмущения, но его неудавшийся молодой человек только развернулся, фыркнув, и ушел, видно, не желая дальше поддерживать разговор.  
  
Олег оторвался от стены и подошел к Сереже, который не двинулся с места, как-то потерянно глядя Антону вслед.  
  
– Кажется, он не слишком очарован программированием, – сказал Олег, от чего Разумовский вздрогнул и обернулся. Впрочем, он тут же взял себя в руки и небрежно пожал плечами:  
  
– Он вообще был мало чем очарован. Кроме меня, конечно.  
  
– Конечно, – согласился Волков с усмешкой и немного помолчал. – Кстати, тут слухи ходят, что ты взломал все школьные компьютеры. Опять. – Он выразительно посмотрел на Сережу, а тот засиял на этой ремарке, забыв, что собирался обижаться. – Расскажи, как? Они же уже дважды меняли защиту!..

  
#  


– Мне кажется, ты должен извиниться, – заявил Сережа тем же вечером, когда их отношения были полностью восстановлены (как и школьная система – в третий раз).  
  
– Я? – удивился Олег, но он по опыту знал, что спорить с Разумовским напрямую было бесполезно. – Хорошо, я виноват. Виноват, что не догадался, что ты будешь ревновать.  
  
Олег не выдержал и рассмеялся от того, каким румянцем залился Сережа.  
  
– Я не ревновал, – буркнул Разумовский. – Я волновался, что потеряю единственного человека, с которым можно поговорить об умных вещах.  
  
– О любых вещах, – поправил его Волков. – У тебя не такой большой выбор друзей, если ты не заметил.  
  
– А ты всегда рад об этом напомнить, да?  
  
– О том, что я твой лучший друг? – деланно удивился Олег. – Конечно, очень рад.  
  
Сережа посмотрел на него недоверчиво, а потом широко улыбнулся.

  
#  


Их пути закономерно разминулись на первом курсе университета, когда Разумовский поступил в МГУ, для чего ему пришлось переехать в Москву. Олег, проучившись на искусствоведческом в Петербурге один семестр, бросил обучение и, не терзаясь обычными для такого выбора сомнениями, решительно отправился в армию. Впрочем, их дружбе это нисколько не мешало. Сережа писал ему длинные письма, в которых взахлеб рассказывал то об однообразных буднях, то вдруг об античной истории (Олег эти пассажи обычно просматривал, не вчитываясь), а не получая ответов, писал продолжения как ни в чем не бывало. Волков посмеивался, пробираясь через неровные строчки и спонтанные скетчи на полях. Он отвечал где-то на каждое третье письмо, однажды насмешливо упрекнув Разумовского в том, что тот совсем не заботится об адресате: рисует, мол, всяких голых мужиков, которым по тыще лет, и что это, по его мнению, такой изощренный флирт или такой толстый намек? В ответ ему пришел конверт, в котором лежал всего один листок, аккуратно сложенный вдвое. На нем был торопливый набросок так любимого Сережей «Рождения Венеры», вот только у самой Венеры были крайне узнаваемые черты собственно Волкова. Вместо подписи внизу листочка прилагался комментарий: «Какие намеки, друг мой!». Волков расхохотался, и с того дня стал ожидать окончания службы немного сильнее.

  
#  


Первые несколько лет Олег ездил в Москву урывками, таким клиповым образом наблюдая, как Разумовский учился, программировал, потихоньку развивал в себе лучшие качества хакера. Когда его учеба подошла к концу, Сережа вернулся в Питер, и навещать его получалось чаще.

  
#  


Выйдя из здания Московского вокзала, Олег недоуменно зацепился взглядом за обложку компьютерного журнала, выставленную в окошке ларька. На обложке красовался Разумовский (и другого слова было не подобрать для изогнувшегося как для порносъемки Сережи, томно глядящего на читателей), а сбивчивый заголовок сложной лингвистической конструкцией с сомнительной игрой слов оповещал об успехе организации новой социальной сети «Вместе». Вероятно, номер был посвящен общему городскому патриотизму: как же, обычный петербуржец организовал сайт, который потенциально сможет выйти на международный уровень вовлеченности. Олег, исполнившись экологических мыслей, не стал тратить деньги на журнал (даже с учетом потенциального порно, зная показушную бесстыжесть Разумовского), зато, вытащив мобильник, набрал по памяти номер.  
  
– Олежек, моя любимая боевая единица, как там защита родины? – Сергей взял трубку почти немедленно, а по гулу голосов на фоне было ясно, что бодрый язвительный тон – обычная его игра на публику.  
  
– Приехал вот защищать родину от тебя, сладкий, – шутливо парировал Олег, поправляя сумку на плече и устремляясь к метро. – Где же тебя искать теперь, такого модного и популярного?  
  
– По хлебным крошкам, как обычно, – в тон ему, загадочно и мечтательно отозвался Разумовский. – Точнее, по тем воронам, которые сожрут крошки, чтобы детки никогда не выбрались из зачарованного леса. Навигационная пищевая цепочка!  
  
– Значит, вменяемей ты не стал, – заключил Волков после секундной паузы. Сергей рассмеялся в ответ и повесил трубку, но это был их обычный способ общения.

  
#  


Найти адрес офиса, в котором разместился молодой петербургский гений, было издевательски просто. Крошки в виде раскиданных по городу баннеров и флаеров с интернет-адресами и номерами телефонов встречались буквально на каждом шагу, они-то и привели Олега к корневой папке – довольно безликой высотке, набитой офисами. Проект Разумовского занимал целый этаж, но уже на входе было ясно, что этого недостаточно: место по своей густонаселенности немного напоминало миграционную службу. Обаятельная и разве что самую малость задерганная секретарша, к которой он обратился, несколько растерявшись от количества людей вокруг, вызвалась лично проводить Волкова к Сергею. Они, к удивлению Олега, прошли мимо кабинета с нужной именной табличкой (и парой ярких липких листочков с малопонятными комментариями), вместо этого свернув в лаунж-зону, где, по-видимому, происходила основная работа.  
  
Среди молодых людей, которых Волков, руководствуясь наработанными стереотипами, машинально записал в программисты, Разумовского найти было до странного легко. Хоть он и одет был в такую же гиковскую футболку, как и большинство массовки вокруг, да и его рыжие волосы почти не выделялись на фоне кислотного цвета подушек и вызывающих плакатов (зал просто рябил яркими несочетающимися цветами), вся его поза заставляла обращать внимание только на него. Сергей валялся поперек страшно неудобного на вид зеленого дивана, вглядываясь в ноутбук, рядом с ним стояла пара пустых стаканов из-под кофе и витала в радиусе двух метров аура почтения.  
  
Олегу вдруг вспомнились сотни увиденных с десяток лет назад картин: та композиция, где персонажи, рассредоточенные по краям, так внимательно разглядывают центрального героя, что и взгляд картинного наблюдателя раз за разом невольно возвращается к нему. Не то чтобы работники офиса проводили свое рабочее время, уставившись на Разумовского, но это не помешало им, как роботам, единым движением скосить взгляды сначала на вошедшего Волкова, а потом перевести их на ожесточенно печатающего что-то Сергея. На картинах так обычно смотрели на Мадонну с младенцем. Кто искоса, кто с обожанием, кто – ожидая немедленных демонстративных чудес.  
  
Разумовский явно почувствовал всеобщее внимание, и только поэтому, прекратив печатать и отложив ноутбук, сначала сладко потянулся на этом своем диване, вытягивая таким образом прежде всего не маловероятно затекшие мышцы, а время. Олег отметил, как взгляд одного из мальчишек жадно скользнул по Сережиному телу, и машинально посмотрел в ту же сторону, чертыхнулся про себя. Но успел найти взгляд Разумовского чуть раньше, чем тот наконец соизволил обнаружить присутствие Олега в комнате. Волков любил, когда это лицо становилось таким вот беззащитным, наполнялось чистым детским удивлением вместо отточенной игры на публику.  
  
– Олежек! – Сергей соскочил с дивана и в несколько прыжков добрался до ошарашенного Волкова, чтобы в буквальном смысле броситься ему на шею. Звонкий поцелуй в щеку окончательно ввел Олега в ступор, зато магическим образом заставил уже ставших безликими зрителей смущенно опустить взгляды. Будто воспользовавшись этим как просчитанным маневром, Разумовский подхватил Олегову сумку и самого Олега под руку и потащил их в свой пустой кабинет.  
  
– Извини, что я так воспользовался твоим неожиданным появлением и божественной харизмой, но мой коллектив слишком откровенно меня хочет, – улыбнулся Сергей, усаживаясь на столешницу.  
  
– И ты, конечно, не имеешь к этому никакого отношения, – серьезно сказал Олег, разглядывая изображение на футболке Разумовского: нарвала, про которого уточнялось «horny and wet». Сергей рассмеялся.  
  
– Абсолютно никакого! Я только декларирую свою любовь к редким видам животных.  
  
– Крайне двусмысленно.  
  
– В отличие от тебя.  
  
Олег нахмурился, не планируя, впрочем, обижаться, а взгляд Сергея уже жадно скользил по его торсу, обтянутому черной майкой.  
  
– Если бы это не было инсценировкой, ты бы разложил меня на столе или мы бы повалились на пол? – задумчиво сказал Разумовский – это не было прямым вопросом, он скорее рассуждал вслух, словно примериваясь, глядя то на Олега, то на широкий деревянный стол под собой.  
  
– На столе, – серьезно отозвался Волков, – и я бы трахал тебя на нем до тех пор, пока мы бы не разъебали этот пережиток девяностых. Смотреть больно.  
  
– Он очень крепкий, – усомнился Разумовский, похлопав ладонью по столешнице.  
  
– У меня есть время, – оскалился Олег.  
  
Они внимательно смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а потом одновременно рассмеялись.  
  
– А если серьезно, – отсмеявшись, сказал Сергей, – мы вот-вот переедем, я нашел шикарное место в центре! Так что ты совсем скоро сможешь насладиться щепками всей мебели в этом дизайнерском аду.  
  
– Не заберешь ее с собой? – хмыкнул Олег. – Как расточительно.  
  
– Я куплю стеклянный стол, – сообщил Разумовский, откидываясь назад, на локти, и демонстративно чуть разводя ноги. – Чтобы не пропускать ни одной детали.  
  
Олег со страдальческим стоном закрыл лицо рукой и бесцеремонно сдвинул колени Сергея, чтобы присесть рядом.  
  
– Здесь такие тонкие стены, – жарко шепнул Разумовский, – еще пара таких звуков – и можем уходить. – Он закусил губу и ненадолго замолчал, а потом подался вперед и уткнулся лбом в плечо Волкова, проговорив совсем тихо: – Я рад, что ты приехал.  
  
Олег молча приобнял его за плечи.

  
#  


– Ты надолго в Питер?  
  
– Контракт закончился, пока никаких планов.  
  
– Есть, где остановиться?  
  
– У тебя, думаю, найдется лишний диван.  
  
– Я скучал по тебе так сильно, что купил в спальню гигантскую кровать, тебе понравится.

  
#  


– Кстати, совсем забыл сказать, я живу не один. – Разумовский сообщил об этом так непринужденно и так неожиданно, что Олег замер перед последней ступенькой.  
  
– Ты женился или обзавелся детьми? – уточнил он, явственно почувствовав, как истерично дернулось нижнее веко, но Сергей только улыбнулся.  
  
– Она восхитительная женщина, Волков, тебе до нее расти и расти. Марго, познакомься!  
  
Разумовский втащил его в квартиру и закрыл за ними дверь, когда шорох крыльев и пронзительное карканье более наглядно объяснили Олегу, с кем ему предстоит иметь дело. Ворона горделиво уселась на плечо Сергея, явно красуясь, и Волков восхищенно оглядел ее.  
  
– Какая красавица. Где ты ее нашел?  
  
– Какой ты грубый. Она же не бутерброд, спроси у нее сам.  
  
Иногда эта манера вызывала в Волкове острую ярость, а иногда достаточно было всего лишь досчитать до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. Выдержав паузу, он послушно повернулся к вороне, чтобы переадресовать вопрос ей.  
  
– И откуда же ты такая чудесная взялась? Как тебя зовут… Марго, верно?  
  
Олег не то чтобы истово любил птиц, но он успел привыкнуть к их обществу, с детства общаясь с Разумовским, у которого день шел наперекосяк, если не удавалось найти и спасти хотя бы одного чижа или воробушка. Волков медленно протянул к птице руку и легонько погладил ее по перьям.  
  
– Я Олег, приятно познакомиться.  
  
Марго, обдумав эту информацию, едва ли не кивнула (с харизмой у нее все было в порядке) и так же осторожно клюнула его за палец.  
  
– Смотри, не уведи у меня женщину, – ухмыльнулся Разумовский. – Это не по-товарищески.  
  
– Ни в коем случае, – серьезно сказал Олег и подмигнул Марго. Та весело каркнула.

  
#  


– Сколько человек у тебя в охране?  
  
После приготовленного Олегом и съеденного обоими ужина Разумовский не останавливался в россыпи комплиментов «нежнейшим овощам» и «восхитительнейшему десерту», так что Волков давно перестал его слушать, вернувшись к кухонному уголку и прикидывая что-то в уме. Когда он наконец задал этот вопрос, сформулировав для себя, что же его беспокоило, Сергей осекся и оглянулся на него из-за спинки дивана с легким недовольством – он-то только придумал отличную метафору про Аполлона в качестве подтверждения того, что кулинария есть главное из искусств.  
  
– Сереж, это важно, – уточнил Олег, протирая морковь для Марго. Разумовский отвел глаза и вместо этого с преувеличенным интересом стал наблюдать за тем, как нетерпеливо переминалась на спинке стула ворона, поглядывая на Волкова с жадным ожиданием.  
  
– Вот так и приглашай в дом друзей, – сокрушенно вздохнул Сергей, поглаживая бокал в руке. – Марго, ты же не карикатурный мужик, не могла же ты продаться за одну еду!  
  
– А я еще замечательный собеседник, – сообщил Волков, разыскивая на полке овсяные хлопья. – И вообще альфа-самец.  
  
– Какой из тебя… – фыркнул было Разумовский, но Олег обернулся, чтобы смерить его снисходительным взглядом, и тот запнулся и немного покраснел.  
  
– В этой квартире – единственный возможный.  
  
Марго одобрительно заклекотала и перелетела на плечо Олега. Он нежно потрепал ее по перьям, и она ласково ткнулась лбом ему в висок.  
  
– В моем собственном доме, – ревниво пробормотал Сергей, – на моих собственных глазах!  
  
Олег и Марго отвернулись от вороньего ужина и посмотрели на него с синхронной жалостью.  
  
– Если ты уже посчитал, сколько человек тебя защищает…  
  
– Да нисколько, – огрызнулся Разумовский, он потянулся к столику, чтобы налить себе еще вина и тем самым потянуть неспокойную паузу.  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это небезопасно, – пожал плечами Волков, выкладывая перемешанный корм в подготовленную мисочку; Марго следила за его движениями очень внимательно, но не торопилась лезть под руку, чинно дожидаясь, пока все будет аккуратно сервировано. Олег подмигнул ей и воткнул в смесь вырезанную из моркови розочку. Когда Сергей ничего не ответил, он продолжил:  
  
– Ты создал успешный бизнес-проект, на него всегда найдутся желающие, просто поверь мне. Набери, тебе ведь совсем не обязательно быть уверенным в пользе охраны, чтобы тратиться на нее.  
  
– Волк, ну зачем мне охрана, если у меня есть ты, – отмахнулся Сергей.  
  
– Я не собираюсь на тебя работать, – покачал головой Волков. – Найди себе кого-нибудь, кто будет.

  
#  


Волков не был параноиком, и когда он предупреждал Разумовского о том, что на него могут открыть охоту, он чувствовал себя при этом вполне здравомыслящим реалистом. Чего он не мог ожидать, так это того, что уже через два дня после этого предупреждения ему придется двигаться по коридору, прикрывая собой Разумовского, пока нападавший на них тип в маске размахивал пистолетом и, вероятно, оценивал, стоит ли пристрелить их обоих, но ведь заплачено-то только за одного.  
  
Воспользовавшись заминкой убийцы, Олег столкнул Сергея в серверную, куда их загнала погоня, а сам подался вперед устранять угрозу; пары эффектных движений (не рисовался, конечно же, он не рисовался перед Разумовским, это случайно получилось) хватило, чтобы обезвредить не самого, в принципе, профессионального парня. Когда Олег обернулся, чтобы сказать, что они в безопасности, Сергея он обнаружил с каким-то темным любопытством разглядывающим происходящее; он, кажется, нисколько не испугался нападения, наоборот, стоял, прислонившись к косяку двери совершенно спокойно, только в глазах то и дело мелькал странный, больной азарт. На самого Волкова Разумовский смотрел, закусив нижнюю губу от восторга.  
  
– Я же говорил, – рыкнул Олег, хватая потерявшего сознание убийцу за шкирку и волоча его к лифту (Разумовский, лениво оттолкнувшись от стены, двинулся за ними), – что тебе нужен телохранитель. Какого черта ты все время шляешься один?  
  
– Мне не нужен телохранитель, – отозвался Сергей.  
  
Когда Волков отшвырнул бесчувственное тело в раскрывшиеся автоматически двойные двери, Разумовский непринужденно вошел внутрь сам, кончиками пальцев упершись в грудь Олега, который намеревался последовать за ним.  
  
– Я вполне могу справиться с такими вещами.  
  
Олег ошалело уставился на него, и смотрел, пока Разумовский не глядя нажимал на кнопку, и двери смыкались обратно. Глаза Сережи были полны опасности и предвкушения; Олег никогда прежде не видел у него такого взгляда.

  
#  


Олег так и не узнал, что случилось с парнем, которого наняли убить Разумовского. В полиции не было следов задержания, не было заведено никакого дела, да и вообще получалось, что убийца бесследно пропал сразу после того, как очутился в лифте с Сергеем. Волков проверял камеры в вестибюле, опрашивал охрану. При нем в лифте находились двое, а вышел из лифта только один – руководитель компании, с улыбкой сообщивший, что отправляется выпить кофе. Только со временем получалась какая-то ерунда, как будто лифт ехал на минуту дольше обычного, но ни поломок не было зафиксировано, ни остановок на других этажах…  
  
Не выдержав, он спросил о судьбе наемника напрямую; Разумовский нахмурился, отвлекаясь от монитора.  
  
– Какого из них ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Сколько их было всего? – Волков даже не задумывался до этого, что встреченный им киллер мог оказаться не первым. Сергей пожал плечами.  
  
– Сбился со счету. Каждый день кто-нибудь решает совершить глупость. Некоторые настолько смелы, что доводят эту глупость до меня.  
  
– А потом? – Волков сам не знал, что хотел услышать. Сочное признание в ежедневной ритуальной расчлененке? Рассказ про души, спасенные деньгами и мудрым советом за время поездки в лифте (которая занимает двадцать три секунды, а не полторы минуты!)? Может, что у всего есть нормальное гуманное объяснение? Или что Разумовский все сведет в шутку, и это станет одной из тех вещей, на которые приходится закрывать глаза, чтобы оставаться друзьями…  
  
– А потом, Олег, они больше не делают глупостей, – ровно ответил Сергей.  
  
Пауза повисла в кабинете как обезображенный до неузнаваемости труп – на скульптуре «Правосудие» в Летнем саду парой ночей ранее: газетная статья об этом происшествии промелькнула у Волкова перед глазами почти буквально.  
  
Разумовский широко улыбнулся.  
  
– Я освободил сегодняшний вечер специально для тебя, сходим куда-нибудь поужинать?  
  
Олег прикрыл на секунду глаза, а потом кивнул.

  
#  


Обычно Олег готовил сам. Ему нравилась уютная вечерняя рутина: пока он шинковал овощи и готовил соусы, Разумовский пристраивался на диване с бокалом вина, если вечер был спокойным, или с ноутбуком, если акции компании были под угрозой или еще какая-нибудь рабочая ерунда требовала его полуночного вмешательства. Мягкий, заваленный подушками диван стратегически располагался поближе к кухонному уголку, совмещенному с гостиной, так что Олег мог без помех разливать вино – по бокалам и по шипящему мясу.

  
#  


– Чем это так божественно пахнет?  
  
– Мертвечиной.  
  
– Если решишься открывать ресторан – найди кого-нибудь, кто сможет рекламировать его за тебя. Боооже, Олег. Какая сочная падаль!  
  
– Руки убери, еще не готово.  
  
– Какой же ты заботливый, Олежек. Марго, правда, Олежек о нас очень трогательно заботится?  
  
– Карр!

  
#  


Ужин всегда проходил в разговорах: Сергей мог разговаривать с набитым ртом (и тогда Олег односложно отвечал), а мог, жуя, стонать от удовольствия (и тогда Олег смеялся и просил прекратить). Глубоким вечером могли вместе смотреть фильмы (Сергей пристраивался к Волкову под бок и от начала до финальных титров постепенно перемещался в поисках удобной позы; обычно заканчивал просмотр, лежа у Олега на коленях), могли утыкаться каждый в свой телефон и молчать часами. Однажды Разумовский потянулся и поцеловал его.

  
#  


После всех копящихся искристых вялотекущих шуток Олег, конечно, и так чувствовал себя как будто ввязанным в отношения. В конце концов, он жил в квартире у Сергея, работал с ним, по вечерам готовил ему ужины, и разве что спали они в разных комнатах. Пожалуй, только один раз развернувшаяся ситуация откровенно смутила его: когда одной из ночей Сереже приснился кошмар. В тот раз Олег рванулся к нему, решив спросонья, что на Разумовского напали, таким резким был продравшийся сквозь его собственный сон крик – но Сережа лежал в кровати один, извернувшийся под странным углом и с таким нечитаемым страхом на лице, что Олег, не раздумывая, подошел к нему и осторожно прикоснулся к плечу. Он не был уверен, что будить человека в середине кошмара было правильной стратегией, но и стоять в стороне, пережидая, было невозможно. Проснувшись от его прикосновения, Сережа вцепился в его футболку так, словно никогда больше не собирался отпускать; он невидяще смотрел в него, взлохмаченный после сна, задыхающийся от снившихся криков, и Олег прижал его к себе, погладил по волосам и спине в наивном успокаивающем жесте, поцеловал в висок. Постепенно пришедший в себя Разумовский так и не согласился расцепить пальцы, только потянул Олега на себя с молчаливым упорством на лице, и они остались спать в его постели вместе, крепко обнявшись. Наутро проснувшийся в одиночестве Олег, лежа поперек кровати, запретил себе вспоминать эту странную ночь впредь – охватывало беспомощное чувство неловкости и какой-то странной нежности.  
  
На это самокопание ему была отведена всего пара минут: вскоре Разумовский, неприлично бодрый для раннего утра, вернулся к нему со светлыми вестями о том, что кофе для него заварен, покрепче, как он любит. Олег лежал, смотрел на него и не знал, что делать.  
  
Ему хотелось подняться с кровати, зарыться рукой в уложенную уже прическу и поцеловать Сережу, уверенно опустить руку ему на бедро и притянуть к себе, чтобы, наконец, повалить на кровать обратно.  
  
Он моргнул и ровно поблагодарил его за завтрак. А потом встал и прошел мимо него на кухню.

  
#  


И теперь Сергей сделал этот шаг за него, только уже на своих правилах. Он забрался к Олегу на колени и выцеловывал рот и шею, оглаживал крепкие плечи. Тонкие пальцы пробирались под футболку сначала игриво и осторожно, выжидая, негласно спрашивая разрешения – пока Олег, поймав его близкий, горячий взгляд, не вздохнул, умудрившись вложить в это то ли напряженное ожидание, то ли копящееся возбуждение, но главный компонент – нетерпение. Сережа изгибался под его руками, прикасался к его коже с каким-то затаенным очарованным пиететом и смотрел не так, как ожидал Олег, не с превосходством и не с нерешительностью, даже без какого-либо нахальства; он смотрел на него давяще-нежно; и закусывал по своей старой привычке губу от восторга.

  
#  


День, когда Олегу предложили новый контракт (на Ближнем Востоке, и Олег еще долго с подозрением косился на телефон, номер которого, похоже, знало слишком много людей), совпал с переездом офиса «Вместе» в новое помещение. Сергея не было дома с предыдущего вечера – он мотался по городу, решая вопросы разной степени глупости, и Волков, которому запретили хотя бы отвезти его, куда ему нужно, пожал плечами и остался собирать вещи. Самолет улетал в полдень, и в девять утра, сидя на кухне с остывшим кофе и полной окурков пепельницей, Олег думал только о том, что, похоже, так и не успеет объясниться, и придется писать какое-нибудь ужасное сопливое письмо.  
  
Конечно, в этом, пожалуй, и заключался один из мистических талантов Разумовского – его умение объявлять о себе в нужный момент.  
  
– Сладенький, – весело сказал он в трубку, когда Олег схватил едва зазвонивший телефон и торопливо ответил на звонок. – Доброе утро. Я хотел сказать, что мы почти закончили. – Его голос звучал привычно бодро, хотя Волков мог предположить, чего это стоило (после бессонных ночей Сергей лютейше ненавидел окружающих и предпочитал не разговаривать вовсе). – Кошмарная бюрократия, если бы чиновники отрабатывали хотя бы сотую часть своей зарплаты… Ну, с этим уже покончено. Ты приедешь посмотреть? А потом мы могли бы где-нибудь пообедать, и ты, наконец, рассказал бы все, что собирался с позавчерашнего утра своему непутевому бойфренду, который, между прочим, заполучил во владение самую настоящую легальную комнату пыток!  
  
– Вы что, в Петропавловке работать собираетесь? – устало спросил Олег.  
  
– Нет, – просиял на том конце Разумовский, – в Заксобрании! – И рассмеялся. Волков ненадолго отвел трубку от уха и глубоко вздохнул. Как же его бесила эта манера. Когда он нашел в себе силы продолжать разговор, на том конце было тихо: Сергей терпеливо ждал.  
  
– У меня самолет через три часа, – сказал он. – Контракт на год.  
  
– Вряд ли у меня получится к тебе приехать, – после паузы ответил Сергей. – Может быть, на Рождество. Надену бороду и принесу тебе подарки… Черт, да ты же наверняка опять на юг собрался! Вернешься с шикарным загаром.  
  
Волков не стал вставлять в монолог болезненное «если», о котором знали оба.  
  
– С шикарным загаром и с шикарным мужчиной, из тех, горячих, которые прячут кинжалы в самых неожиданных местах. Волков, я уже ревную. Возвращайся без мужчины, окей? А то я убью его прямо в зале прибытия.  
  
– Неужели лично поедешь меня встречать?  
  
– А что меня остановит? Только тюрьма или смерть. Нет, знаешь, даже смерть не остановит, если ты увидишь, сойдя с трапа, привидение, жутко ревнующее тебя к твоему загорелому качку, знай, это я.  
  
– Серега.  
  
– Возвращайся, ладно? Я бы очень хотел тебя еще увидеть. Сейчас весь офис расплачется от моей сентиментальности. И отправится прямиком в комнату пыток. Я уже рассказывал про нее? Это зал для переговоров вообще-то. Такой вот тонкий юмор.  
  
– Серег, я…  
  
– Хорошо долететь. – И положил трубку.  
  
Олег медленно опустил телефон на стол и уставился в крепкий, а от того еще более мерзкий кофе. Во время разговора ему пришла смска о прибывшем вызванном полчаса назад такси; надо было заставить себя встать и уйти уже наконец из этого дома, который принес ему только больше порванных нервов и головной боли, неперевариваемое количество паранойи, несчетное число пережитых Разумовских истерик.  
  
Марго подлетела к Волкову, когда тот уже, двигаясь скорее на автомате, поправлял на плече сумку и оглядывался на предмет забытых вещей. Вспомнил в последний момент про брошенный на столе мобильник, запихнул его в карман. Ворона уселась на его плечо и потерлась головой о его висок – ее повадки вообще создавали впечатление, что ее воспитала банда бродячих котов; Олег погладил ее по крылу.  
  
– Мы не поругались, – объяснил он, потому что обычно Марго «утешала» его таким образом, когда тот переживал очередную ссору с Сергеем (а те, хоть и кратковременные, случались довольно часто). – Мне просто нужно уехать по работе. А он прощаться не любит, знаешь же.  
  
Марго, казалось, смотрела на него сочувственно, и Олегу стало как-то неуютно от того, что он делится своими проблемами с птицей. Он погладил ее в последний раз и согнал с плеча.  
  
– Проследи за ним, пока я не вернусь, ладно?  
  
Марго каркнула в ответ, что, как надеялся Волков, могло означать только безоговорочное преданное обещание исполнить просьбу.

  
#  


Они не связывались два года. На этот раз ни одного письма, ни одного телефонного звонка. Повода для связи тоже, конечно, особенно не было: Разумовский погряз в работе, а Волков переезжал из одной страны в другую, чаще ночуя в самолетах, чем на съемных квартирах. Просто так иногда получалось с отношениями: сошлись-разошлись. У Олега хватало забот, чтобы не скучать по тонкой хаотичной фигуре в своей жизни, хотя это и не значило, что он о Разумовском забыл. Возможно, иногда украдкой думал, что можно было бы и дать о себе знать лучшему другу – но быстро забывал, отвлеченный делами. Первая весточка о Сергее настигла его за завтраком в Копенгагене.  
  
Олег не знал датского, но по транслируемой картинке все было очевидно, как в комиксе: загадочная фигура в птичьей маске – трупы – пожары и взрывы – загадочная фигура сменяется совершенно незагадочной фотографией Разумовского на весь экран – искусственное удивление на лице телеведущей. Кадры с Разумовским в наручниках. Никак не разобрать – очень быстро сменяются картинки – пожизненное или нет?  
  
Выпуск новостей закончился, и Олег вернулся к забытому бутерброду; нет же, смёрребрёд, кажется, чтобы отличить искусные датские бутерброды от куска хлеба с ветчиной, хипстеры решили это слово не переводить. Все хорошо, когда в стране твою судьбу решают хипстеры.  
  
Рука Олега на секунду дрогнула, но он заставил себя успокоиться.  
  
По крайней мере, теперь он знал, что Сергей жив. Хорошие новости.

  
#  


За всей волокитой дела «Гражданина» Олег следил почти с самого начала. Не то чтобы ему было особенно интересно, но пропустить эту новость, даже не находясь в стране, было практически невозможно. Социальные сети пестрели громкими заявлениями, пламенными призывами, ироничными хэштегами; по интернет-сводке казалось, что все общество стоит на стороне революционного лидера. Волков подозревал, что телевидение создавало строго противоположное общественное мнение, но его слабо волновало распределение процентов. Ведь не собирался же Гражданин идти на выборы…  
  
Позже оказалось, что очень даже собирался: новостные сводки быстро раскрутили серийные убийства в идею революционных волнений. Волков закатывал глаза и вздыхал, удивляясь чужой непосредственности. Неужели этот тип, Гражданин, кто бы он ни был, не понимал, как сильно подставляет себя? Какая революция, что за бредни – из всех, кто его поддерживает на словах, на улицу выйдет в лучшем случае десятая их доля, и что? Всех попросту пересажают, вот и вся революция.  
  
Олег был настроен довольно скептически, и происходящие акции пытался не оценивать (хотя иногда удержаться перед собой было трудно). Он считал, что политика – не его сфера, и не ему решать, как все должно работать, а потому и к деструктивным движениям относился прохладно. Раньше ему приходилось нередко спорить об этом с Разумовским, который не стеснялся горячо доказывать ему, как он не прав: ведь политические решения должны находить отклик «снизу», и источником власти, вообще-то, согласно Конституции, является народ. Выслушав поток нравоучений, Олег кивал и сообщал преувеличенно воодушевленно:  
  
– Вот ты и должен идти в политику, раз в этом разбираешься. А я не разбираюсь. И не хочу.  
  
– Так до смерти и будешь слепо работать на кого-то, – огрызнулся Разумовский, – пока тебя имеют в процессе; а ты и рад.  
  
– Значит, так и буду, – кивнул Волков, внимательно посмотрев на него, и Сергей в ту же секунду осекся, и его яростный взгляд сменился виноватым. Но не в их привычках было извиняться.  
  
Разумовский – единственное, что беспокоило Олега в период расцвета нападений Гражданина, но он успокаивал себя тем, что Сережа не идиот, и не будет оказываться вдруг в здании, взрываемом политизированным маньяком. Хотя с этим маньяком Разумовскому наверняка нашлось бы, о чем поговорить…

  
#  


Фактически, разоблачение личности убийцы почти не удивило Волкова; его психику только шатнуло от того, как все встало на свои места.  
  
То, что Разумовский ненормальный, – так он это всегда знал. Что убийца? Подозревал, конечно, но кто он, чтобы читать мораль – сам же профессиональный киллер, на этот случай должен быть какой-нибудь внутренний кодекс, не обличи коллегу своего, что-то такое, третьей степени шаблонности. А больше новости и не дали никаких дополнительных данных, ну поймали (значит, не такой умный, каким казался, раз попался), ну посадили (так тюрьма – не смертная казнь, обратима). В какой-то момент Волков даже проникся какой-то отцовского оттенка гордостью: надо же, в кого вырос нелюдимый мальчишка из приюта! В восхитительного мизантропа, если честно, но Олег впервые почувствовал себя как будто равным Сергею, и не стал лишать себя этого удовольствия. Ну и странные же у них были отношения.

  
#  


Телефонный звонок застал его в ужасно неудобный момент: Олег как раз раздавал отрывистые указания по проведению запланированной операции, и неприлично громкая трель вынудила пару его бойцов ухмыльнуться, а остальных – просто недоуменно оглядеться. В целях безопасности, от телефонов им приказали на время задания избавиться, но у Волкова было свое мнение на этот счет. Он замолчал и посмотрел на экран: неизвестный номер. Эта неопределенность давала две вариации: либо операция отменяется, либо они все трупы, потому что их обнаружили раньше времени. Олег решительно нажал на кнопку приема звонка.  
  
– Олежек, а я-то уже и не надеялся!  
  
Волков замер, услышав голос Разумовского, такой непринужденный, будто они не два с половиной года назад виделись, а только что распрощались. Команда Олега напряглась, увидев его выражение лица, но он только отмахнулся.  
  
– Я думал, ты в тюрьме.  
  
– В СИЗО, самым надежным образом, – обрадовался Сергей. – Поэтому и звоню. Сам понимаешь. Не в службу, а в дружбу… А, нет, как раз наоборот, очень даже в службу. У тебя не найдется немножечко времени и пары-тройки надежных ребят? Мне бы очень хотелось отсюда выйти. Поскорее, но это уже как получится.  
  
– Серег, – выдохнул Олег, потирая переносицу; всего полминуты общения, а его уже вело от раздражения, усталости и возбуждающего чувства опасности. – Ты вот вообще не вовремя.  
  
– Работаешь? – сочувственно спросил Разумовский.  
  
– Выезжаем на операцию.  
  
– Забота о пациентах это очень важно, – туманно отозвался Сергей и рассмеялся ему одному понятному смыслу. А потом зашептал вдруг очень быстро и отрывисто: – Олег, я прошу тебя, вытащи меня отсюда. Я больше не могу. Я сойду тут с ума. Меня уже дважды пытались убить, Олег, пожалуйста!  
  
– Я думал, ты всегда был не в своем уме, – ответил Олег ровным тоном, хотя его пальцы после сообщения о попытках покушения оставались ледяными, а сердце провалилось куда-то со своего насиженного места. – Ты сильно пострадал? – не выдержал он, а Разумовский рассмеялся в ответ, сначала невесело, а потом переходя в короткую истерику:  
  
– Они пострадали куда сильнее.  
  
– Так, – сказал Волков, чтобы дать себе небольшую паузу. – Никому больше не звони, телефоном не свети – твое опечатанное состояние никого из заядлых взяточников не впечатлит. Я соберу ребят и все организую, но на это понадобится время. Неделя, в лучшем случае. Свяжись со мной через три дня.  
  
– Спасибо, Олег, – искренне сказал Сергей. – Хорошо, что на кого-то еще можно положиться.  
  
– До связи.  
  
Волков убрал телефон в карман и смерил всех тяжелым взглядом. Часть команды послушно отвела глаза.  
  
– Все в силе, – объявил он по-английски. – С планом вы ознакомлены. Выходим.  
  
Он свернул схемы места, на которое была организована атака, и убрал их в свою сумку, доверху набитую оружием и разнообразными взрывчатыми веществами. В сдержанном хаосе сборов надел новенькое двубортное пальто, купленное с оплаты последнего заказа, и мимолетно подумал, что Разумовский точно оценит этот летящий кожаный шик.  
  
На долю секунды Олег задумался, уж не для красования ли перед Разумовским он покупал эту эффектную, но все же слишком вызывающую для безликого наемника вещь, но доля секунды миновала, и ответ остался неназванным. Волков поправил висящего на шее резного волка, спрятав его под воротник пальто, и, взяв сумку с оружием и чертежами, первым вышел в распланированную дождливую ночь.

  
#  


Олег набрал команду из проверенных ребят – с одними он служил, с другими пересекался по работе. Разумовский оставил ему на откуп всю организацию человеческих ресурсов, и он решил не ограничиваться, расширив список до пятнадцати человек. Единственным требованием (действительно, чего можно было ожидать от Сергея) было то, чтобы все они выглядели _внушительно_. Волков все ломал голову над сообщением с этим условием.

«Мне их по ширине плеч отбирать, что ли?»  
  
«Что ты имеешь в виду – внушительно?» 

> «Я бы сильно разочаровался, если бы вы не выглядели в меру эффектно и смертельно»  
>    
>  «У тебя достаточно ресурсов, чтобы озаботиться внешним видом»  
>    
>  «Прикупи крутую униформу, пусть выглядят всем на зависть» 

«Ты действительно думаешь, что это нужно?» 

> «Злодеи, Олежек, должны быть одеты идеааально, сексуальность наше единственное оружие»  
>    
>  «Ладно, не закатывай глаза, не единственное»  
>    
>  «Еще хитрость и коварство»  
>    
>  «Перестань гладить свой пистолет, это неприлично» 

  
Олег поперхнулся, прочитав последнее сообщение, и принялся набирать яростный ответ, но Разумовский опять успел первым.  


> «Ты покраснел? Спорим на ужин на свободе, покраснел!» 

«Вот ты сейчас ведешь себя совсем не внушительно» 

> «Так я и не гротескный наемник ^_^»

«Ну и где ты предлагаешь подбирать эту униформу?»  
  
«Думаешь, ее можно по каталогу, как фартуки подобрать?» 

> «Насколько было бы легче, если бы мы открывали ресторан»  
>    
>  «Что ты, к тридцати годам не научился нормально одеваться?»  
>    
>  «Олежек, мне нужно идти на допрос, просто сделай все в лучшем виде, ладушки?»  
>    
>  «Чмоки!» 

  
Часть вечера Волков провел, послушно и трудолюбиво размышляя о том, как должен выглядеть идеальный наемник. Вероятно, камуфляж Разумовскому не понравился бы – хотя это был самый эффективный вариант. Правда, им вряд ли придется скрываться по лесам, а в городе специфическая расцветка могла привлечь лишнее внимание. Может, заказать одинаковые черные костюмы?

Олег застонал и без энтузиазма побился головой об стену. Какая-то ерунда, а не задание: он больше привык планировать налеты, проводить зачистки, охранять, тренировать, наконец; к карьере модельера жизнь его не готовила.

Решение пришло к нему ближе к ночи, хоть и далось нелегко. В Олеге боролись противоположные и одинаково сильные чувства: то, насколько ему надоело думать об этих глупостях, и желание проявить индивидуальность. К утру первое победило, и он позвонил в магазин, в котором покупал свое пальто – осведомиться, сколько будет стоить пошив четырнадцати одинаковых кожаных курток, а то у него работа неспокойная, авось прошьет случайной пулей – а ему-то так понравился фасон, что хотелось бы носить такую красоту до самой смерти.

Если хозяина магазина и смутил такой поток английского красноречия, он не подал виду, и только уточнил, в какой срок требуется исполнить заказ. За неделю? Если джентльмен готов оплатить такую большую сумму, это, разумеется, возможно.

Договорившись об оплате и повесив трубку, Олег подумал о том, что самое трудное точно позади.

  
#  


По сравнению с подбором костюмов, устройство похищения Разумовского оказалось вполне реальной, а главное, знакомой задачей: Олег собрал людей, узнал, когда привозят новых заключенных, и взял побольше патронов. За два дня до оговоренного побега он вернулся в Петербург, и уже на месте, сидя в такси, сообразил, что Сергею надо будет во что-то переодеться: не будет же он сбегать в тюремной одежде, что за моветон. Но развитию мысли в тоскливое осознание того, что теперь вся его жизнь вертится вокруг шмоток, помешало входящее сообщение:

> «Если у тебя остались ключи, можешь пожить у меня»  
>    
>  «Опечатана моя новая квартира (и мой уютный особнячок :(), нашу я записывал на другое имя» 

Наша.  
  
Волков не выдержал и выматерился, кажется, вслух, но разве так можно? Два с половиной года молчания, череда жестоких убийств и нестабильная психика, просьба помочь в побеге из тюрьмы – а квартира, оказывается, «наша»! Волков ударил кулаком по сиденью и злобно уставился в окно на мелькающие однообразные семиэтажки. Наша.  
  
Не было времени придавать этому какое-то сверхъестественное значение. Встретятся – и Олег все ему выскажет. И морду набьет. И наверняка поцелует, потому что удержаться от этого будет очень трудно. А потом спрячет в квартире. «Нашей». И больше никуда никогда не выпустит.  
  
Волков прикрыл глаза и остановил бессменный мысленный поток. А потом назвал водителю другой адрес на смену выбранной прежде гостинице.

  
#  


В квартире все было по-прежнему, как будто он и не уезжал; хотя нет, наоборот, два с половиной года с лица помещения никуда не исчезли, и пыль в нем лежала достаточно убедительным слоем. Стоило Волкову открыть дверь чудом найденными ключами (зачем он таскал их с собой все это время, оставалось для него основной тайной – может, в качестве амулета, как волчью голову?), как ему в ноздри вместе со слежавшейся пылью устремился до того _родной_ запах, что Олег даже пошатнулся на пороге. Вот оно, идеальное оружие для невпечатлительного наемника: запах дома, все вещи на знакомых местах и другие нежности; неприемлемо.  
  
Волков повесил свое вычурное пальто на вешалку, а высокие ботинки решил не снимать, пока не разыщет пылесос. Квартира выглядела так, будто Разумовский съехал оттуда в один день с Олегом: вся посуда, все книги, выдвинутый ящик с кисточками, все было точно в таком же умеренно небрежном виде. Холодильник с протухшей едой добавил этой версии убедительности.  
  
Олег прибирался до глубокой ночи, потом приготовил себе ужин: сварил найденную гречу, здраво рассудив, что раз в ней никто не живет, она к потреблению пригодна. Ужин разнообразился бутылкой вина, извлеченной из кухонного шкафа. Волков был почти готов включить какой-нибудь в меру печальный блюз, когда телефон создал эффект собеседника.

> «Извини, я там давно не появлялся. Сейчас сообразил, что там не очень уютно ^_^”»

«Я открыл вино, которое ты покупал на нашу годовщину, это награда за мои труды» 

> «Волков! Может, только мысли об этом вине удерживали меня от суицида в этом ужасном месте» 

«Мне кажется, ты слишком рискуешь с телефоном»  
  
«Не слышал, чтобы кто-то разрешал смартфоны в сизо» 

> «А меня теперь боятся»  
>    
>  «Избегают»  
>    
>  «Совсем забросили, в гости не заходят» 

«Я не нашел Марго» 

> «Ее наверняка забрал Гром, та сволочь, которая меня посадила»  
>    
>  «Как ни больно мне это говорить, придется пока оставить птиченьку у него»  
>    
>  «Спаси сначала меня» 

«Шлюпок не хватит на всех» 

> «Но я же верил тебе, Джек!» 

Олег покачал головой, но не смог подавить теплую улыбку, глядя в экран телефона.

«Постарайся выспаться» 

> «Сначала вытащи меня отсюда, а потом командуй»  
>    
>  «Сладких снов :*» 

Снов на издевательски знакомой кровати не пришло ни сладких, ни кошмарных: Олег только лежал и смотрел в потолок до рассвета, а потом поднялся и принялся за последние приготовления.

  
#  


Попасть в тюрьму оказалось до смешного просто – Волков старался не лелеять эту мысль, чтобы не сглазить, но когда он открыл очередную дверь и увидел лицо Разумовского, замершего в испуге, она забилась в голове, как в клетке.  
  
Олег жил такими моментами; моментами, когда Сергея удавалось застать врасплох. И за прошедшие годы случившейся разлуки он совсем забыл, как пронзительно это ощущается: крошечная победа над его родным и таким чужим любимым гением. Страх Разумовского сменился ошеломленностью, а потом очень резко, почти без перехода – злостью:  
  
– Ну наконец-то! Почему так долго?!  
  
Весь пиетет мгновенно выветрился из головы Волкова, оставив место работе: он протянул Сергею сумку с вещами, которую тот выхватил из его рук с невероятным раздражением. Разумовский принялся раздеваться, сдирать с себя стандартную темную одежду так ожесточенно, что Олег отвернулся; количество ярости, вложенное в каждое движение, настолько отличало это от кокетливого стриптиза, который он мог бы получить в другой ситуации, что больно было смотреть. Он не обижался и на придирки Разумовского, которые тот высказывал ему в спину, стаскивая с себя штаны: они больше сообщали о его пострадавшей за время, проведенное в тюрьме, психике, чем о реальном недовольстве. Волков размышлял об этом с легким сожалением, хотя уже давно было ясно, что в их отношениях нет места прежней близости.  
  
Переодевшись в собственные джинсы и футболку, которые Олег захватил из дома (из «нашего» дома, – напомнил ему внутренний голос, от чего Волкова заметно перекосило), Сергей как будто пошел на убыль со своим недовольством (может, ему тоже был не чужд знакомый домашний запах).  
  
– Пошли отсюда! – скомандовал он почти машинально, отведя глаза, как будто это как-то смягчало приказ. Олег обернулся и успел увидеть прикушенную губу, так, словно Сергею было почти стыдно за то, что он так сорвался, но он не мог заставить себя сказать об этом вслух. Разумовский вышел в коридор первым, что, по мнению Волкова, было невероятным безрассудством с учетом того, что оружие из Олеговой сумки он брать не стал; Олег последовал за ним, нависая совсем близко, рядом с левым плечом.

  
#  


На вертолете, терпеливо ожидавшем, пока они перестреляют всех тюремных надзирателей, они улетели на заброшенную площадку на окраине города, откуда их разобрали и развезли по разным частям города на машинах с не самыми различимыми номерами. Разумовский молчал всю дорогу, но разошелся громким шепотом, когда увидел, куда его привезли:  
  
– Ты с ума сошел? Это, по-твоему, безопасное место?  
  
Волков выволок Сергея из машины и махнул рукой водителю; тот немедленно скрылся в тени неосвещенной улицы.  
  
– Я его проверил, достаточно безопасное. Ты же предложил мне в нем жить.  
  
– Тебе! – взмахнул руками Разумовский. – Себе я не предлагал! Меня разыскивают, между прочим!  
  
– Назови почетче свои имя и фамилию, чтобы соседи знали, на кого доносить, – посоветовал Олег, открывая дверь парадной и подталкивая Сергея внутрь. – Не будь идиотом. Если это достаточно безопасное место для меня, для тебя оно тоже сойдет. Это только на пару дней.  
  
Они поднялись на последний этаж, и Волков по-джентльменски пропустил Разумовского в квартиру, открыв дверь. Сергей фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.

Вечер был очень странным. Наверное, его можно было сравнить с теми случаями, когда им приходилось ругаться: тогда они так же дулись друг на друга, пока кто-нибудь из них двоих не брал на себя роль миротворца. С другой стороны, обычно они ругались вслух; сейчас же Разумовский демонстративно молчал, забравшись с ногами на диван, и смотрел в выключенный экран телевизора, а Олег выстраивал в голове дальнейшие планы. Понятно было, что в этой квартире нельзя оставаться надолго; но куда лучше сбежать? И какие намерения у самого Сергея, не собирался же он просто прятаться до конца жизни.  
  
Волков так увлекся размышлениями и приготовлением ужина, что не заметил, когда ожесточенное молчание Разумовского превратилось в любопытное. Обернувшись, он нашел его на том же диване, но теперь он сидел, пристроив подбородок на спинке дивана, и мечтательно разглядывал его, замершего с острым ножом наперевес.  
  
– Ты что-то хотел? – напряженно спросил Олег, возвращаясь к нарезке мяса. Сергей покачал головой – он это увидел в отражении на стеклянной дверце кухонного шкафа.  
  
– Вот, любуюсь, – ответил он, демонстрируя извиняющую улыбку. – Я хотел сказать спасибо.  
  
– Хотел.  
  
– Хотел и забыл, – уточнил Разумовский в тон ему и тихо рассмеялся. – Но правда, Олег. Спасибо. Я бы не выдержал там еще один день.  
  
– Что они с тобой делали? – после паузы спросил Волков, аккуратно раскладывая мясо на шипящем масле сковороды, а Сергей прикрыл глаза и нахмурился, и это было так беззащитно.  
  
– Все.  
  
– Что, совсем все? – обернулся Олег, не выпуская сковородку из рук, и пара капель раскаленного масла брызнула ему на руки; он поморщился и вернул мясо на плиту.  
  
– Ну нет, – открыл глаза Разумовский, – они всего лишь собирались меня убить, и извини, что я ценю эти попытки выше, чем какое-нибудь бытовое насилие. Я могу постоять за себя, знаешь.  
  
Волков смерил его взглядом, который должен был без лишних слов подсказать ответ, и Сергей стушевался.  
  
– В любом случае, – пробормотал он, отведя взгляд, – я могу.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь, – отозвался Олег, переворачивая стейки.  
  
Они замолчали на несколько минут; Волков снял с плиты готовое мясо и разложил по тарелкам, налил вино, разложил салфетки с приборами на столе. Разумовский тем временем рассматривал текстуру дивана и иногда поглаживал ее, будто удостоверяясь, какая она на ощупь. Олег нерешительно оглянулся, думая, что бы еще сделать, потому что идей о том, как нарушить молчание, у него не было.

  
#  


И его не нарушали. Они поужинали молча, а потом Разумовский, благодарно кивнув, отправился в ванную, снимая по пути одежду. Волков сначала пристроился за ноутбуком и разослал нанятой команде дальнейшие указания, потом прибрался на кухне, на всякий случай деликатно постучал в дверь, за которой шумела вода, но получил в ответ обнадеживающее «да не пытаюсь я утопиться!». Его терзала необходимость поговорить, как-то артикулировать накопившиеся сомнения и усталость, невозможность, невероятность, слишком большие возложенные надежды; правда, Сергей не выглядел особенно ожидающим сеанса психотерапии, и Олег мог его в этом понять. Заскучав выжидать, пока Разумовский соизволит всплыть из воды, Волков постелил себе на диване в гостиной и улегся, целомудренно раздевшись до трусов и футболки.  
  
Наверное, от аккумулированной за день усталости он отключился почти сразу, потому что осторожное прикосновение вытащило его уже из пучин сна, наполненного бессвязными погонями и летающими повсюду перьями. Он неохотно приоткрыл глаза: Сергей склонился над ним, заметно посвежевший, капли с его волос падали на плед и мгновенно впитывались; Олег непонимающе смотрел на него, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд, а глаза Разумовского, утомленного от всего пережитого, были, тем не менее, полны смеси горечи и нежности; еще он опять закусил губу, наверное, преисполнившись умилением.  
  
– Что? – хрипло спросил Волков и прочистил горло. – Что случилось?  
  
Сережа покачал головой, молча взял его за руку и потянул за собой. Олег никогда особенно не мог сопротивляться ему такому, мягкому и уверенному, поэтому как был, одной ногой во сне послушно прошел за ним в спальню и лег, обхватывая его в крепкие объятья и засыпая обратно; поцеловав влажные волосы напоследок и подтянув одеяло.

  
#  


Утром Олегу показалось, что он вернулся назад во времени.  
  
Сергей приготовил завтрак и притащил его ему в постель, разыскав для этой цели небольшой раскладной столик. Сам натащил ноутбуков и телефонов и устроился в горе подушек под боком у Волкова, чтобы, впечатав код, пропутешествовать необходимые виртуальные километры. Все было болезненно-привычно, так отработанно, что Олег, глотнув кофе со знакомым вкусом, со стоном откинулся назад.  
  
– Невозможно! – заявил он. – Как ты можешь вести себя, как будто ничего не произошло?  
  
– Что бы мое покаяние изменило, – пожал плечами Разумовский, сосредоточенно печатая текст. – И вообще, ты первый начал. Вселился сюда, распотрошил мой шкаф…  
  
– Ты сам просил!  
  
– Я из вежливости!  
  
Олег покачал головой и потянулся за бутербродом, запихнул его в рот, недовольно глядя на такой знакомый потолок; Сергей, смягчившись, погладил его по руке.  
  
– Мне приятно, что ты здесь остался. Просто это очень странно.  
  
– Я знаю, что это странно! – подавившись хлебом, воскликнул Волков, резко поднимаясь с подушек; он откашлялся и яростно воззрился на беззвучно смеющегося Разумовского. – Но ведь действительно странно, – повторил он чуть менее уверенно, а Сергей загадочно пожал плечами.  
  
– А у тебя все неплохо складывалось до последней недели, да? В опричники, смотрю, подался, – Сергей подцепил пальцем голову волка на шнурке, висящем на шее Олега, но тот перехватил пальцы.  
  
– Очень смешно, Серег, ну не собачья же это голова.  
  
Разумовский кивнул, переводя изучающий взгляд от резного кулона на глаза Волкова и звонко целуя его в кончик носа.  
  
– Ты прав, конечно. Не собачья. Хотя это все условности, волки тоже кусают. Мне бы метлу – работали бы в паре!  
  
– На шабаш собрался, что ли? – недоуменно спросил Олег, наблюдая, как Сергей вернулся к ноутбуку, и его взгляд из шутливого сразу стал сосредоточенным и цепким.  
  
– Вымести все лишнее из страны, – как будто процитировал Разумовский, а потом усмехнулся: – Но на шабаш тоже можно.  
  
Он набрал еще пару строчек кода, прежде чем сказать-бросить неожиданно жестко:  
  
– Ты вчера получил задание, между прочим, так к его выполнению уже можно приступать.  
  
Олег внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
– Телефон, который ты мне вчера дал, откуда он? Что в нем особенного?  
  
– Я думал, ты наемник, наемникам можно не объяснять приказы, – хмыкнул Разумовский.  
  
– Я командую наемниками, – отозвался Волков, – и мне хотелось бы быть в курсе происходящего.  
  
«А еще я твой друг» - пронеслось у него в голове, но Олег упрямо сжал губы, чтобы не сказать этого вслух. Сергей покосился на него с интересом.  
  
– Ну что ж, посмотрим. Я украл этот телефон у тюремного психиатра, пока он выяснял, есть ли у меня раздвоение личности. Связался с тобой, а потом поработал над его кодом немножко – чудная моделька, теперь он в буквальном смысле полон сюрпризов. У бравого майора Игоря Грома сегодня вечеринка в честь дня рождения, ты должен проникнуть туда и передать ему телефон. Естественно, он не должен тебя при этом видеть, но ты же профессионал, верно? Оттуда поедем сразу в аэропорт, я тебя подвезу, так что можешь выпивать и веселиться. Вопросы?  
  
– Что выяснил психиатр?  
  
– Я не дослушал, ты проник в тюрьму и все испортил.  
  
– Ты сам назначил время нападения.  
  
– Да. И вы опоздали.  
  
– Значит, что-то ты все-таки успел услышать.  
  
– Это как знать половину пророчества, – поморщился Сергей. – В финале истории выяснится куча деталей, прописанных мелким шрифтом, на которые раньше не обратил внимания.  
  
Олег постарался не выглядеть сочувствующим, но Разумовский все равно дернулся и зло прищурил глаза.  
  
– Все со мной нормально!  
  
Волков молча кивнул, похлопал его по руке и поднялся с кровати. Из-за неплотно задернутых штор проглядывало светлое облачное небо, и он потянулся, лениво прикидывая, успеет ли закончить с делами до обеда. Если вечером они куда-то улетят, еще сложнее будет договориться с заказчиками, чьи планы пришлось корректировать в свете полуспонтанной организации побега.  
  
Олег покопался в своей сумке, извлекая свежий комплект одежды (по его мнению, разбирать вещи, живя в квартире беглого преступника, было бы несколько неосмотрительно), и быстро переоделся. Он ни разу не обернулся на Разумовского, но четко чувствовал, как тот провожает взглядом его спину. Очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое, но это «смеяться последним» было не в его привычках – ему больше по нраву было затаенное злопамятство.

  
#  


Незаметно подбросить подарок оказалось проще, чем он мог предположить – вообще все задания, связанные с Разумовским, по каким-то неизвестным причинам протекали без лишних ожидаемых в таких случаях помех. На вечеринке Грома было человек тридцать активно выпивающих за здоровье именинника людей, и Олег легко затесался среди них, время от времени поднимая бокал и, пользуясь случаем, незаметно укладывая элегантную черную подарочную коробку в пирамиду ей подобных. Он немного полавировал между группами людей, чтобы прикинуть, кто из приглашенных гостей были всего лишь коллегами Грома, а кто – близкими друзьями. К огорчению его шпионского азарта, многие делились с ним этой информацией по собственной воле и в мельчайших подробностях.  
  
В какой-то момент в Волкове от непосредственного соседства с полицией и, вероятно, от того, с каким ажиотажем ему подливали шампанское, даже не требуя взамен обязательных сопливых историй о его знакомстве с героем торжества, проснулся некий истеричный авантюризм, возжелавший сказать тост. К счастью, в этот момент Разумовский решил напомнить ему о своем существовании заскучавшим сообщением, и Олег ограничился незаметным исчезновением из зала себя и пары канапе, прихваченных со стола по дороге.  
  
Сергей сидел в максимально невызывающей по его меркам машине: в конце концов, не было же на дорогом белом седане его имени (страшное упущение). Олег сел на переднее сиденье и вопросительно посмотрел на Сергея: тот раздраженно барабанил пальцами по рулю.  
  
– Канапешечку? – невинно предложил Волков, подсовывая ему под нос что-то мудреное с оливкой наперевес. Разумовский фыркнул, но подношение принял и даже немного повеселел.  
  
– Что у тебя с чувством времени, горе мое, – вздохнул он. – Сколько я тут уже жду тебя под окнами с веселыми ментами, один из них даже подошел ко мне спросить, из какого я отдела.  
  
Сергей посмотрел на него театрально-страдальчески, и Олег издал короткий смешок:  
  
– И кем ты представился? Угрозыск?  
  
– Ага, и сижу под окнами, как Ромео. Сказал, что из регистрации несчастных случаев, и пожаловался, что меня не пригласили. Молодой человек, Константин, кажется, очень сочувствовал.  
  
– Константин, – улыбнулся Олег. – Он что, присоединится к нам? Чего мы сейчас-то ждем?  
  
– Не ревнуй, – хохотнул Сергей, выдавливая газ и выруливая на полупустую ночную улицу. – Хорошо выглядишь, кстати. Совсем не стыдно тебя снимать.  
  
Олег пожал плечами и закинул в рот последний крохотный сэндвич, слишком, на его вкус, по-жлобски маленький, чтобы считаться едой.

  
#  


Естественно, на аэродроме их ждал частный самолет.  
  
Олег даже не стал озадачиваться вопросами, когда в него были вложены деньги и не боится ли Разумовский быть пойманным – тот явно разыгрывал по-крупному, и такими мелочами не тяготился.  
  
Не считая пилотов, в самолете их было двое; все наемники оставались выполнять индивидуальные задания в Питере. Пока Сергей что-то строчил в ноутбуке, не озадачиваясь ограничениями жизненных благ на время взлета и посадки, Волков отправился изучать окрестности. Он не был уверен, что найдет что-то вызывающе злодейское, вроде запрятанной полки с оружием (но все же на всякий случай дергал за все подозрительные элементы декора и незаметно шарил под каждой попадавшейся на глаза полочкой), поэтому очень удивился, когда на очередной попытке поиграть в шпионов машинально развернутая им в вертикальное положение криво повешенная лампа щелкнула и запустила какой-то скрытый механизм.  
  
Олег оторопело оглядел открывшуюся его взгляду компактную кухню и вздрогнул, когда Разумовский рассеянно обратился к нему:  
  
– Наконец-то нашел! Я уже собирался начать подсказывать. Но раз уж ты такой сообразительный, – голос Сергея перескочил на кокетство, и Олег повернул голову; они столкнулись взглядами, – то будь так добр, сделай мне коктейльчик. – Сергей мило улыбнулся и карикатурно отдал ему честь, зажав между указательным и средним пальцами банковскую карточку. Волков отвернулся и полез искать по шкафчикам шейкер и бокалы; все равно ничего более дельного он на борту этого самолета изобразить не мог.  
  
– Подкупаешь кого-то? – предположил Олег минуту спустя, закончив колоть лед и принимаясь отмерять количество виски для своего стакана (по единственно актуальной мерке «сколько влезет»). – Или переводишь зарплату как ответственный работодатель?  
  
– Скорее, терапевтический шоппинг, – отозвался Разумовский. – Что тебе больше нравится, слякоть или наводнения? Пронизывающая метель или раздетые африканские женщины?  
  
– Куда мы летим?  
  
– Не скажу, пока не выберешь.  
  
– У тебя какие-то сплошные крайности.  
  
– Зато у тебя все просто, – нахмурился Сергей, не поднимая глаз от монитора. Олег, подойдя, аккуратно оторвал его руку от клавиатуры и вложил в нее коктейль, получившийся немного приторным, зато сочно красным – бокал так эффектно смотрелся в антураже закатного солнца и уверенных пальцев Разумовского, что Олег невольно залюбовался результатом, усаживаясь в кресло у противоположного окна, чтобы не мешать. Сергей задумчиво поймал губами трубочку, ожесточенно елозя указательным пальцем левой руки по тачпаду. Наконец, он увидел что-то, что его привлекло, и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
– Ты в чем-то прав, конечно, – признал он, победоносно щелкая по клавишам. – Действительно довольно просто.  
  
– Слякоть?  
  
– Да нет, наводнение. Там потеплее.  
  
– Если ты мерзнешь, африканские женщины тебя согреют. – В ответ на эту невинную ремарку Олега Разумовский неожиданно вздрогнул и как-то затравленно покосился в окно.  
  
– Хотелось бы избежать всего этого шаманства.  
  
– Так куда мы летим? – Олег постарался отвлечь его мысли и пересел в кресло напротив Разумовского, осторожно накрыл его ладонь, погладив большим пальцем по запястью (Сергей нервно дернулся, но руку не выдернул).  
  
– В Европу. Был там когда-нибудь?  
  
– Только по заданию, – машинально ответил Волков, цепко глядя в лицо Сергея – его, кажется, немного отпустило от странного приступа страха, и на смену напряженности вернулась привычная самодовольная усмешка, иллюстрирующая ответ:  
  
– Ты и сейчас на задании.  
  
Олег чуть нахмурился и медленно выпустил его запястье, откинулся назад, сжимая руку в кулак.  
  
– А где мы остановимся? Я знаю пару… – В его голос, вероятно, прокралась сдержанная злость, потому что усмешка Разумовского стала острее, когда он перебил его странно-торжественным тоном:  
  
– Дворец. Мы будем жить во дворце.

  
#  


Все венецианские палаццо были для Олега на одно лицо. Он мельком видел фотографию того, который купил Разумовский, но узнать его было почти невозможно в промозглой темноте и в неспокойном свете полнолуния. Сергей, вымотавшийся от какой-то непонятной внутренней борьбы, в которую посвящать Олега наотрез отказывался, уютно дремал на заднем сиденье катера, накрытый пледом, и ждать от него помощи было бесполезно.  
  
Волков раздраженно вздохнул. Он делал уже третий круг по ночному Гранд-каналу, достаточно людному, несмотря на поздний час, чтобы его уже начинали узнавать. Пара гондольеров сочувствующе кивнула ему, когда он в который раз разворачивался рядом с ними, чтобы пуститься в очередной бесполезный трип по зданиям, одинаково торчащим из воды с одинаковыми своими колоннами и одинаковыми чертовыми стрельчатыми окнами. Видимо, они сочли наблюдаемую нелепость прихотью богатенького туриста, пожелавшего прокатиться по каналу и заснувшего на середине пути, потому что в их жестах читалось и какое-то странное профессиональное одобрение. Олег вежливо махнул им и пустился в обратный путь, проклиная дурацкую ситуацию. Еще ему было ужасно холодно в одной тонкой футболке, легкомысленно надетой под рубашку; Волков с тоской вспоминал свое расчудесное пальто, которое ему на время этой поездки пришлось в целях сохранения инкогнито оставить в Питере.  
  
Олег уже собирался причалить к берегу и отправиться в обычный отель, и пусть бы Разумовский разыскивал свой несчастный дворец при свете дня сколько угодно, но тут его взгляд зацепил колонны, скрывающие за собой подобие лоджии. Из-за специфической точечной освещенности единственная часть дворца, по которому его можно было опознать, была скрыта в тенях. Волков постарался вспомнить, фигурировал ли в описании на сайте балкон, и неуверенно притормозил у причала-крыльца.  
  
Обернувшись на шорох одежды, он увидел, как сладко потягивается облаченный в свой заносчивый белый костюм Разумовский, и сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться. Сергей, увидев его выражение лица, сначала непонимающе-ангельски улыбнулся, потом перевел вопросительный взгляд на здание и захлопал в ладоши.  
  
– Олежек, ты просто умница! – он вскочил с сиденья и проворно выкарабкался на каменный берег, погладил колонну. – С первого раза нашел в такой темнотище, ну ничего себе. Ты, наверное, очень любишь венецианскую готику, раз так легко его опознал – признаться, я этого от тебя совсем не ожидал. – Сергей разговаривал практически сам с собой, прогуливаясь по лоджии и заглядывая в высокие окна, пока Волков, в красках представляя, как легко сейчас можно сбросить Разумовского в мутный канал, пришвартовывался и вышвыривал на каменные плиты чемоданы и коробки Сергея. Свою спортивную сумку он закинул на плечо и мрачно прошел к входной двери, которая оказалась приглашающе незаперта.  
  
Разумовский уверенно шагнул в проем, стоило Олегу открыть дверь, будто все это время он только и ожидал расторопного швейцара. Волков с тоской оглянулся на приветливо плещущиеся волны, сымитированные ночными гондолами и одним очень одиноким вапоретто, и, тяжело вздохнув, вошел в палаццо следом за Сергеем.

  
#  


Дворец был роскошным. Входная дверь, в которую с неясной периодичностью стучались-ломились волны, без всяких предисловий вела в длинный холл. Он был уютно освещен светильниками в барочном стиле, повсюду стояла роскошная мебель и висели картины итальянских мастеров. Олег, не скрывая восхищенно блуждающего по сторонам взгляда, прикидывал, шли ли полотна в комплекте со зданием или Сергей просто успел скупить половину Уффици, притворяясь спящим в катере. Он обиженно покосился в спину Разумовскому, не желая прощать пару часов, проведенных на холоде ночных каналов. Тот, будто почувствовав взгляд, танцующе обернулся и бросил с выдающимся самодовольным выражением лица:  
  
– Сойдет на первое время.  
  
Правда, стоило ему посмотреть на Олега, который выглядел более встревоженным, чем безоглядно влюбленным в интерьер, Разумовский тут же сменил уверенность на сдержанную озабоченность, напряженно выискивая на лице Волкова нужные ему эмоции.  
  
– Лишь бы тебе нравилось, – пробормотал Олег, проходя мимо него вглубь здания и из предосторожности заглядывая за каждую дверь, держа наготове пистолет.  
  
– Никто нас тут не ждет, – закатил глаза Сергей, неотрывно следуя за ним, – я заплатил достаточно, чтобы об этой транзакции никто не знал.  
  
– И даже банковские служащие? – саркастически осведомился Олег, исследуя одну из темных комнат.  
  
– И даже банковские серверы, – уверенно добавил Разумовский, сдаваясь и оттягивая его за плечо. – Ну Олежек, не дуйся.  
  
Волков аккуратно высвободил руку и вернулся в коридор, чтобы проверить последнюю дверь. Она вела в небольшой внутренний дворик, искусно мощеный немного потрепавшейся от времени расписной плиткой, и балкон второго этажа, нависавший в виде изящной галереи, был прекрасным местом, чтобы спрятать с десяток снайперов. Олег тихо скинул с плеча сумку и, осторожно ступая, проверил все затемненные закутки. Успокоив паранойю, он выпрямился и оглянулся; Разумовский стоял в дверном проеме и разглядывал его, закусив губу: на этот раз выражение лица было нечитаемым в темноте.  
  
Волков поставил пистолет на предохранитель и медленно вернул его в кобуру, не отводя взгляда от Сергея – а тот приблизился к нему и остановился уже совсем близко. Он отвел взгляд от глаз Олега, дав ему возможность выдохнуть – напряжение, протянувшееся между ними, было натянуто до предела, – и вместо этого уставился в воротник его рубашки.  
  
– Я хотел, чтобы тебе понравилось, – тихо сказал Разумовский. Он поднял руку и легонько погладил Волкова по плечу, отвлекаясь на прикосновение и кусая губы; потом опять посмотрел в глаза и слабо улыбнулся. – Тебя непросто впечатлить, да ведь?  
  
Олег вздохнул и притянул его к себе; Сережины руки неловко уперлись ему в грудь, как искалеченные крылья, и он спрятал лицо у Волкова на шее. Олег погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в висок, чувствуя, как теплое неровное дыхание проходится вдоль линии воротника и заглядывает внутрь на расстегнутой пуговице.  
  
– Мне нравится, – тихо сказал Олег. – Мне нравится палаццо, но мне не нравится, как ты необдуманно ведешь себя, как неосторожно!  
  
– Я ослеплен, – экстатическим шепотом отозвался Сергей, – любовью к тебе, я не могу думать, когда ты рядом. – Он рассмеялся, и этот смех всполошил ворох мурашек на коже Волкова.  
  
– Тогда мне лучше уехать, – серьезно сказал Олег. – Потому что это твой единственный шанс остаться живым и на свободе. Хватит доверять всем подряд! Не жди верности от нанятых людей: всегда может найтись кто-нибудь, кто будет готов заплатить больше.  
  
– И тебе? – спросил Разумовский, перебив его – из-за того, что он не отвлекался от шеи Олега, вышло немного невнятно.  
  
– Я не нанят, – тяжело уточнил Олег. – Ты мой друг и ты попросил меня о помощи. Меня здесь держит другое.  
  
– Верность? – фыркнул Сергей, отстраняясь. – Или долг?  
  
Волков поправил измятую пальцами Разумовского винного цвета рубашку и невозмутимо направился обратно к холлу.  
  
– Воровская этика и сильное заблуждение.  
  
Они поменялись местами: Сергей остался стоять на середине дворика, опустив руки, а Олег остановился в дверном проеме.  
  
– Ты можешь улететь в понедельник, – сообщил Разумовский, но вместо приказного тона фраза прозвучала с какой-то умоляющей интонацией. Он смотрел на колотую плитку у себя под ногами, и Олегу мерещилась потерянность. – Останься здесь на выходные.  
  
Непрозвучавшее «со мной» повисло в воздухе. Волков помолчал немного и задумчиво провел пальцами по высеченному из камня растительному узору, пущенному вдоль колонны.  
  
– Тебе не стоило покупать этот дворец. Прожили бы в гостинице нормально.  
  
– Для моих планов гостиница не подойдет, – раздраженно ответил Разумовский, но Олег словно не слушал.  
  
– Здесь холодно, с твоим насморком это самое неудачное место. Одевайся тепло, ладно?  
  
Он развернулся и направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, рассудив, что спальни расположены именно там. Сергей показал его спине язык, а потом закрыл лицо руками.

Ноябрь был, пожалуй, не самым лучшим временем для знакомства с Венецией. Старинное здание, хоть и подготовленное для жизни незнакомым и незаметным составом нанятой итальянской прислуги, в первую очередь все же напоминало только камеру пыток.  
  
Олег проснулся на рассвете окоченевшим от холода. В окне было видно смутно светлеющее небо, и он готов был бы полюбоваться на это зрелище в любой другой ситуации, включающей работающие батареи. Все вокруг был ледяным, даже одеяло, которым Волков попробовал спастись, со стоном натянув на голову. Ситуация совсем не располагала к ленивому утру, чтобы сладко понежиться в кровати, дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь (кто-нибудь! как легко к этому привыкать!) принесет кофе, и Олег страдальчески вздохнул, прикидывая, как бы добраться до шкафа с аккуратно развешенной накануне одеждой, максимально избежав соприкосновения с полом. В детстве, пожалуй, стоило научиться летать вместо бесполезных бальных танцев (чертов Разумовский с его приоритетами).  
  
Через пару секунд и одну тихонько скрипнувшую дверь Олег заорал это уже вслух.  
  
– Не бухти, – отозвался Сережа, весьма довольный своим маневром; он поудобней устроился на Волкове и подтянул одеяло, чтобы прикрыть свои пятки. – Ты же давно проснулся, что тебе, жалко, что ли?  
  
– Жалко, – кивнул Олег, – себя мне сейчас больше всех жалко. У тебя руки холодные.  
  
– Это всего лишь означает, что ты еще не умер и не обморожен, – светло улыбнулся Разумовский, глядя ему в глаза и невинно хлопоча светлыми ресницами. – А вот я был к этому опасно близок. А потом подумал: но ведь совсем рядом, за этой вот стеночкой спит мой супергерой! И уж он-то точно спасет меня от любого зла.  
  
– И от демонов сквозняков.  
  
– И от проклятья ледяного пола.  
  
– Но кто же спасет меня от тебя?  
  
Разумовский сочувствующе похлопал его по груди:  
  
– Да никто. Будь мужиком и не ной.  
  
Олег не выдержал и рассмеялся, уж очень это перекидывание словами повеяло проведенным вместе детством. Он оглянулся на окно: солнце почти поднялось из-за крыш, и комнату начинало заливать нежным золотистым светом. Сережа притих, как будто прислушиваясь; он лежал в такой позе, словно удостоверялся в том, бьется ли у Олега сердце – но тот сам был в этом не уверен, и поэтому не комментировал. Наконец, он собрался с силами и, решительно скинув с себя Разумовского вместе со стылым одеялом, прыжками добрался до шкафа и первым делом натянул носки.  
  
Сережа, свернувшийся на его кровати в кокон, разулыбался, когда Олег обернулся к нему – и кинул в него одним из своих свитеров (Волков почему-то был уверен, что эта улыбка не увяла, даже пропав под глухо-оранжевым рукавом, свалившимся на нос). Действительно, Сережа продолжал сиять и после того, как стащил шерстяной комок с головы и начал разбираться, какой стороной его надеть. Олег быстро закончил одеваться и выдохнул: от увеличившегося количества слоев одежды, да и просто от движения стало гораздо теплее. Он закрыл створки шкафа и обернулся, оглядел встрепанного Сережу, счастливо поглаживающего чуть длинноватые ему рукава.  
  
– Найди штаны, – посоветовал ему Волков, завязывая на шее шнурок с клыком и головой волка. – И еще ботинки, желательно. И пошли искать, работает ли в этом городе хоть что-нибудь в такую рань, я хочу кофе.  
  
– Отнеси меня, – царственно простер руку Разумовский сквозь неудержимое хихиканье, – в мои покои, мой прекрасный драконов принц!  
  
– Русалочка, я могу выкинуть тебя в окно, – весело отозвался Олег, надевая пиджак. – И поплывешь по каналу, раз не можешь ходить.  
  
Сережа в долю секунды успел надуться и оскорбленно скрестить руки на груди – в его глазах проскользнул оттенок этой уже знакомой Волкову непонятной холодности, которая иногда окружала Разумовского, делая его незнакомо-агрессивным, незнакомо-жестоким; но Сережа с почти незаметным усилием подавил эту поднимающуюся волну. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, когда Олег стремительно подошел к нему, сгреб вместе с одеялом на плечо и вынес в коридор.  
  
Сережа застыл в его руках на пару секунд, перекинутый и висящий вверх ногами, а потом расхохотался и обнял его за талию.  
  
– Правильно, какой ты принц, ты мой замечательный дракон, вот и похищай меня!  
  
Олег открыл дверь в соседнюю спальню, скинул заходящегося смехом Сережу на его гигантскую кровать, устланную алым бельем, и присел рядом. Разумовский выпутался из одеяла и навалился на его спину, обнимая и звонко целуя в затылок.  
  
– Нас видели мои ребята, – предупредил его Волков.  
  
– Что ты там вчера нравоучительствовал, – задумался Сергей. – Ах да, я просто заплачу им больше, чем их предыдущий наниматель. И они будут молчать.  
  
– Я думаю, они и так будут молчать, – фыркнул Олег. – Они очень боятся, что ты их застрелишь в самый неожиданный момент.  
  
Разумовский хмыкнул и сполз с него, чтобы одеться.  
  
– Придумают тоже.

  
#  


Когда они еще обсуждали побег из Петербурга, Олег набрался терпения, чтобы изложить свою мысль максимально четко: их не должны были найти. Это значило:  
  
– спрятаться в маленьком городке или даже деревне – лишь бы там было поменьше людей и похуже работала телефонная связь, а интернета не было вовсе.  
  
– не выделяться – не одеваться вызывающе, не привлекать внимание дорогими средствами перемещения, не жить с белыми воронами, если есть опасность того, что в дом могут попасть посторонние люди.  
  
– пореже появляться в публичных местах – избегать клубов и популярных кафе (чтобы не оказаться на случайном селфи), не ходить в места, куда можно попасть только по приглашениям, потому что приоритетным является самое очевидное:  
  
– не разглашать свое имя.  
  
Этот список Олег перечислил вслух, потом продемонстрировал на бумаге, потребовал подпись в виде «с планом ознакомлен» (и получил в довесок размашистое в три строчки «и восхищен мудростью и дальновидностью сего генерала»). И поэтому нисколько не удивился, оказавшись в результате с этим списком в самом центре Венеции. Да чего там, не разозлился особо даже.

  
#  


Разумовский стоял перед ним, подбоченившись: рыжие волосы были тщательно уложены, на носу красовались красные очки, которые, правда, не столько скрывали глаза, сколько привлекали внимание к ним и их неестественному желтому цвету. Костюм, в котором Сергей выглядел не руководителем многомиллионной корпорации, а моделью с обложки, был вызывающе элегантного сливочного цвета, с чуть удлиненными полами пиджака как будто на манер индийского шервани. На шее Разумовского был небрежно намотан легкий кремовый шарф, перекликающийся кружевными элементами с тоном стекол очков.  
  
Олег выразительно поднял бровь.  
  
– Очень незаметно, – выдержав паузу, он вынес вердикт со всем сарказмом, на который был способен, но Сергей только озабоченно покивал:  
  
– По-моему, даже слишком. Я буду привлекать внимание тем, что недостаточно его привлекаю.  
  
Олег собрал в кулак все свое самообладание, наблюдая за тем, как Сергей крутится перед зеркалом.  
  
– Все просто подумают, что ты собрался на шопинг. И нисколько не удивятся. Поначалу. Пока не вспомнят, что ты международно-преследуемый преступник. И только тогда поднимут панику.  
  
– Я еще не международный, – почти недовольно сообщил Сергей, заправляя за ухо прядку волос, выбившуюся из аккуратной укладки. – Но мы можем легко это исправить: закажем, например, эспрессо и не заплатим.

  
#  


Еще закрытую, крошечную булочную с двумя втиснутыми в интерьер столами они нашли в одном из небольших двориков, скрытых от магистральных потоков туристов тесными стенами домов. Их пропуском внутрь стало неумолимое обаяние Разумовского, растопившего сердце хозяйки заведения попытками изъясняться по-итальянски, оно открыло двери кафе быстрее любых взяток и угроз. Вскоре они уже громоздились за столиком, размером рассчитанным ровно на три блюдца; Олег умиротворенно поглаживал ручку кофейной чашки, а Сережа уплетал только что вытащенный из печки горячий круассан.  
  
Солнечное утро не располагало к серьезным разговорам, но Олег вздохнул и убедил себя в их неизбежности.  
  
– Ты не можешь делать так каждое утро, ты же понимаешь, – тихо сказал он. Разумовский разочарованно посмотрел на него:  
  
– Так-то ты благодаришь меня за это романтическое свидание.  
  
– Это не свидание, это попытка спастись от холода твоего чертового замка с привидениями.  
  
– Красивая метафора. – Сергей откинулся на стуле, не выпуская остатки круассана из рук, и принялся отщипывать от него кусочки и отправлять в рот. – Правда, Олежек, очень тонко! Поразительно изящное описание моей личности. А с привидениями – чудная аллюзия на скелеты в шкафу. Небанальная. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь.  
  
– А то, что тебя убьют, а ты и…  
  
– А я и не замечу, да?  
  
Олег поджал губы и отвернулся к окну, Сергей последовал его примеру секунду спустя.  
  
– Не держи меня за идиота, – сказал он наконец, отрешенно следя за тем, как в окнах напротив девушка готовила к открытию цветочный магазин. – Я прекрасно знаю, что это опасно, а еще лучше – _насколько_ опасно. Но у нас есть небольшая фора: они не знают, где мы. И они, скорее всего, еще не знают, что мы это именно мы – Гром наверняка предполагает, что я прячусь один. Единственная зацепка, которую я ему оставил, это телефон, а его никак не отследить. Так что, – Разумовский многозначительно замолчал, чтобы закинуть в рот последний кусочек булочки и облизать пальцы, – это игра по моим правилам.  
  
– Может, тогда расскажешь о своих правилах? – Олег хмуро посмотрел ему в глаза, без особых усилий отводя взгляд от облизывающего указательный палец языка. Сергей улыбнулся.  
  
– Первое, мы отдыхаем. По-настоящему, как какие-нибудь низкопробные туристы. Я сюда не скрываться приехал, я хочу напоследок вкусить прелестей венецианской жизни, – Сергей повел рукой, указывая на окружающий их антураж кафе. – Второе, не надо так морщиться, впечатлительный мой, к сожалению, времени у нас куда меньше, чем мне бы хотелось. В понедельник должны привезти оборудование, и нам обоим станет уже не до праздных прогулок. Ты полетишь в Питер, а мне нужно будет подготовить все к твоему последующему возвращению. – Разумовский замолчал и задумался о чем-то, так что Олег, выждав полминуты и побарабанив пальцами по опустевшей чашке, уточнил:  
  
– Есть еще что-то третье?  
  
– Есть, – кивнул Сергей, выныривая из мыслей и фокусируя на Волкове насмешливый взгляд. – Третье: это самое что ни на есть свидание, причем ты меня на него и пригласил вообще-то. Так что тебе и платить по счету. – Он рассмеялся в ответ на удивленное выражение лица Олега и поднялся из-за стола. – Ну перестань, как ты мог не заметить? Я же специально приоделся! А то когда ты еще, неромантичное стыдобище, догадаешься куда-нибудь меня пригласить. – Он подмигнул, позвал по имени хозяйку кафе и осыпал ее напоследок комплиментами, прежде чем попрощаться и выйти на улицу, оставив Олега расплачиваться за завтрак. Ждать его пришлось недолго: задумчивый, Волков подошел к нему через минуту. Он окинул Сережу критическим взглядом, решительно взял его за руку и потащил прочь с площади.  
  
– Четвертое правило: на свиданиях со мной ты не флиртуешь с другими женщинами, – сообщил он, а Разумовский рассмеялся и сжал его пальцы.  
  
– Олежек, ей же лет сто!  
  
– Она выглядит всего на девяносто.  
  
– Да, ведь меня же исключительно за геронтофилию преследуют, чертово нетолерантное государство.  
  
– А я тебе всегда говорил, – с каменным лицом сказал Олег, – хватит защищать сексуальную свободу, лучше бы людей убивал.  
  
В ответ Разумовский, издав приглушенный возглас, резко затормозил и втолкнул его в узкий проход между домами. Волков успел удивиться и уже собирался спросить, что произошло, но актуальность вопроса выветрилась из воздуха, когда Сергей вдавил его своим телом в стену, чтобы поцеловать. Он вел себя непривычно напористо и жестко, кусал его губы и тянул за волосы, и весь этот поцелуй был больше похож на борьбу, пока Олег не взял его крепко за плечи и не встряхнул легонько.  
  
– Какого черта? – осведомился он хрипло. – Ты кого-то увидел? Нас преследуют? Что происходит?  
  
Разумовский смотрел на него с идиотской улыбкой и как будто совсем не слушал.  
  
– Я вдруг вспомнил, что очень тебя люблю.  
  
Олег закатил глаза и откинулся обратно на стену, перестав беспокоиться о том, как незаметно вытащить пистолет и скрыться от возможной погони. Он притянул Сережу обратно к себе и устало посмотрел на него:  
  
– Так тоже никогда не делай, ладно?  
  
– Если я стану предсказуемым, ты тут же забудешь обо мне, – отозвался Разумовский, находя его руку и переплетая пальцы.

  
#  


Они прогуливались по нелюдимым узким улочкам до тех пор, пока мостовые не заполонили проснувшиеся туристы. Сережа еще убеждал Олега в необходимости хотя бы раз в жизни покататься на гондоле, но тут уж Волков уверенно пресек все завлекающие зачины: слишком свежа была в памяти поездка из аэропорта на катере.  
  
Он старался не подавать виду и не рассказывал ничего Сергею, но гондольеры, которых они миновали на своем пути от кафе до площади Сан Марко, приветливо кивали ему, а с одним из них даже пришлось остановиться и поболтать (Волков притворился перед Разумовским, будто тот просто спрашивал дорогу).  
  
К полудню они вернулись в особняк и наконец занялись работой: Олег засел за телефон, а Сергей заперся в комнате до самого ужина. Они бы и не встретились, наверное, тем вечером в принципе, если бы Разумовский не заявился к Олегу ближе к ночи с бутылкой вина.  
  
– Ты теперь здесь ночуешь? – номинально удивился Олег, на деле не отвлекаясь от ноутбука. Сережа достал из кармана джинсов штопор и принялся распечатывать бутылку.  
  
– С тобой тепло, поэтому да. Когда ты уедешь, придется, наверное, топить камин.  
  
– Хорошо, что я такой заменимый, а то как бы ты без меня обошелся.  
  
– Вот именно, как.

  
#  


Они тихо лежали поперек кровати, и Сергей водил по спине Олега кончиками пальцев как зачарованный. Гигантская голова волка, с размахом вытатуированная там, не отпускала его мысли. Пожалуй, она впечатляла его в первую очередь демонстрируемой готовностью терпеть боль. Разумовский представил, сколько времени могло занять нанесение, и его передернуло. Олег издал вопросительный звук, не поднимая голову от подушки.  
  
– Что оказалось самым болезненным?  
  
– Тебе реальную версию или пафосную?  
  
– Побольше патетики, конечно, желательно.  
  
– Тогда – тот день, когда ты бросил меня.  
  
– Фу, Волк, ну это уж слишком. И потом, технически это ты меня бросил: уехал на поезде непонятно куда.  
  
– Ну тогда уж раньше – когда прошел в военкомат.  
  
– Я же все равно не об этом спрашиваю, мой затейливый.  
  
– Когда набивали поверх ребер.  
  
Разумовский вздрогнул, и Олег перехватил его руку, чтобы поцеловать в ладонь.  
  
– Зачем было спрашивать?  
  
– Удивительно, на какие страшные вещи может быть готов человек.  
  
– Волк это не страшно.  
  
– Кровищи, наверное, было...  
  
– Серег, это точно ты? Тот ты, который зверски убивал невинных людей?  
  
– Среди них не было невинных, – парировал Разумовский. – И я их не зверски убивал, а изящно. С историко-культурным подтекстом. И это вообще другое. Не сравнивай.

  
#  


Олегу никак не удавалось его поймать. Разумовский улыбался, кокетничал, иронизировал – и ускользал, стоило ухватиться за него покрепче, растворялся в тенях палаццо, оставляя вместо себя что-то другое, что-то незнакомое Волкову, что-то до дрожи пугающее. У Олега не получалось придумать этому имя, а без имени не получалось обуздать.  
  
Это новое, темное, Олег пытался вспомнить, пытался представить, но раз за разом безуспешно: три года назад этого в Сергее не было. Он был так же маниакален, так же решителен и так же изощрен, но он оставался цельным, а теперь разваливался на две половинки. Олег ночью поглаживал его спящего по щеке и все думал, как склеить.  
  
Он боялся оставлять его одного. Сформулировав это, Волков испугался еще сильнее – но все это было именно разнообразием его страхов. Это было непривычно, бояться за других; хотя и не так непривычно, как бы ему хотелось. Наверное, в глубине души он всегда боялся за Разумовского, какого-то беззащитного, ломкого. Сейчас просто страшнее стало за двоих.  
  
Олег все думал, что же произойдет, если во внутренней Сережиной борьбе победит тот, второй.

  
#  


Терзаясь сбивчивыми мыслями, Олег вошел в комнату к Разумовскому. С каждым часом она приобретала все большую хаотичность: росла гора цветных упаковок от пончиков на прикроватной тумбочке вместе с тем, как ширилась, расползаясь по стене, коллекция зарисовок и распечаток с характерными вороньими чертами. Олег скользнул по ней взглядом – там было что-то про восточные шаманские верования, – но не успел вглядеться: Сергей отвлек его попыткой проткнуть его кинжалом. Волков легко перехватил его руку и заглянул в глаза. Незнакомые.  
  
Ширилось, распространялось. Замкнулось. Пульс под его пальцами бился как сумасшедший.  
  
Разумовский испуганно подался назад, неуловимо сжимаясь. В нелепой футболке на широкой кровати он выглядел настолько потерянным, должно быть, совсем как двадцать лет назад – когда только оказался в приюте. Олегу казалось, что он помнил тот день, но он не очень доверял своей памяти. Если начать ей доверять, могло оказаться, что тюремный психиатр был прав, и это действительно раздвоение личности.  
  
Волкову не хотелось ставить диагноз.  
  
Он чувствовал себя решительно и опустошенно. И отчаянно – от того, как ему необходима была надежда на лучшее – на победу, на выздоровление, на нормальную жизнь. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. А потом открыл их и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Играть в это было так знакомо.  
  
– Чего хотел? – спросил его Разумовский, откидываясь на кровать демонстративно недовольно, словно Олег нанес ему личное оскорбление, не упав на лезвие. На его щеках проступил румянец, но Волков решил, что время для копания в Сережиной душе было не самое удачное.  
  
Тем более что он не был уверен, в чьей душе пришлось бы копаться.  
  
Он отвечал машинально, отвлекаясь на набор защитных жестов, которыми огородил себя уязвленный Сережа, старающийся скрыть испуг от своего собственного поведения.  
  
– Все идет четко по плану. Вот только… скажи, ты действительно этого хочешь?

  
#  


Ему нужно было выяснить, ему нужно было это понять.  
  
Скажи, Сережа, ответь, это действительно твое желание или тобой опять командует тот, другой ты? Тот, которому проще убить, чем признаться в собственной беспомощности. Тот, у которого во взгляде нет никаких сомнений. Тот, который не узнает своих друзей.

  
#  


– Знаешь, что со мной делали в тюрьме?  
  
Горький Сережин тон молил о поддержке в вынесении возмездия. Но только Олег больше не доверял горькому Сережиному тону. И верно, стоило Разумовскому погрузиться в воспоминания о своем заключении, как он сорвался на горячую речь, выпалил ее Олегу в лицо – и эта речь была немного честнее предшествовавшего ей сожаления.  
  
– … Тюрьма сняла с меня розовые очки. Я понял, что цель всегда оправдывает средства. И так уж получилось, что средств у меня немерено.  
  
Но самым честным все равно оставались глаза Сергея, уж они-то действовали безотказно в качестве определителя настроения.  
  
– Да, Олег, я хочу этого… Чертовски сильно хочу!  
  
От ненависти, расплывшейся в глазах Разумовского, Олег отшатнулся. Он поджал губы, скупо кивнул и вышел из зала, не оборачиваясь.

  
#  


Олег стоял на балконе, наблюдая за тем, как торопливо сменяли друг друга серые облака, приобнажая глубокое синее небо. По каналу перед домом разъезжались вапоретто, вороша гладь зеленоватой воды, а в воздухе над улицами стоял ровный приглушенный гомон голосов. Со строгой периодичностью окна палаццо наполнялись колокольным звоном из близлежащих церквей, напоминая то ли о моральных обязательствах, то ли о времени суток.  
  
Олегу нравилась Венеция, несмотря на все сопровождающие поездку неромантичные обстоятельства. Ему нравились ее сгущенная теснота, обшарпанный уют. Нравились таблички, указывающие, как пройти к площади Сан Марко из любых задворок – будто не было у людей никакой другой цели в жизни. Нравились, вызывая неразборчивую зависть, наглые голуби. Еще больше ему нравилось венецианское небо.  
  
Пробираясь через это небо, Олег чувствовал себя совсем ребенком. Когда самолет шел на посадку, его сердце замирало от раскрывавшихся перед ним взбитых облачных сливок; нос самолета прорезал их смело, как наточенный нож, а Олег уже заглядывался на изогнутые острова под небесными слоями. Наоборот, тяжело разгоняющийся по взлетной полосе самолет напоминал неповоротливый корабль, отправляющий его в космос.  
  
Олег не жаловался на переизбыток фантазий, но в Венеции на него налипали странные образы; и он сжимал каменные перила балкона сильнее, чтобы удержаться на земле; затягивался глубже.  
  
– Я не помешаю?  
  
Он вздрогнул и тут же возненавидел себя за это. Действительно, на балконе было слишком шумно, чтобы он мог услышать мягкие шаги Разумовского, который шлялся по каменным плитам в лучшем случае в носках; но и стоять так спокойно спиной к двери было тоже непозволительно.  
  
Беззащитную эту спину Сергей и погладил непринужденно, присоединяясь к нему как ни в чем не бывало. Олег, сдержав повторно попытавшуюся вырваться дрожь, покосился на него, оценивая опасность.  
  
Сергей кутался в его рыжий свитер (кажется, с собственностью на него уже можно было попрощаться), натягивая рукава на пальцы, и все заправлял взлохмачиваемые ветром волосы за уши, чтобы не мешались. Он поднял взгляд на Волкова – спокойный и чистый взгляд голубых глаз – и легонько толкнул его в плечо.  
  
– Волк, ты в порядке?  
  
Олег затушил окурок и отвернулся обратно к каналу. У него нарастало впечатление, что Разумовский не фиксировал моменты переключений своей мятежной личности.  
  
– Тебя тоже этот город обаял, правда? – тихо заговорил Сережа, пристраиваясь поближе к Олегу, и тот, не оглядываясь, приобнял его за плечи. – Очень красивый, если ему открыться.  
  
– Только идиот будет отрицать его красоту.  
  
– Ты опять бука.  
  
– Сереж, – Олег помолчал, а потом спросил, заглядывая ему в глаза в поисках ответа: – Ты в своем уме?  
  
Разумовский как-то потерянно огляделся и вздохнул, и его слова прозвучали почти обреченно.  
  
– Ну а в чьем же еще.  
  
Он опять принялся вытягивать рукава свитера, то ли от холода, то ли отвлекая нервы стимулированием мелкой моторики, и Олег шагнул ему за спину, чтобы обнять и накрыть его руки своими. Сережины плечи тут же ослабили напряжение, а с расслабленностью вернулась словоохотливость.  
  
– Жалко, мы не попадем на карнавал. Это единственный просчет во всей операции, если ты не заметил: что мы торчим тут в этом адском холоде, но все равно не попадаем на карнавал. А я и костюм подготовил.  
  
– У тебя что ни день – карнавал, – отозвался Волков, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало ровно. Он коротко зажмурился, пока Разумовский на него не смотрел, и позволил ему обнять себя его руками.  
  
– Ты прав, я бы не стал изобретать что-то особенное. Но согласись, после всех событий появиться в виде Чумного доктора было бы крайне эффектно!  
  
– Тебя бы не заметили.  
  
– Поверь, я бы сделал все от меня зависящее, чтобы этого не произошло.  
  
– Тогда хорошо, что ты любишь сольные выступления.  
  
– Ну что ты, я бы обязательно взял тебя с собой, – Сергей улыбнулся и задрал подбородок, чтобы вверх ногами заглянуть Олегу глаза. – Куда же я без своего верного Бригеллы!  
  
– Слуга, – уточнил Волков. – Я должен был догадаться. Хотя нет, не должен был: ты путаешь каноны, Бригелла состоит на службе у обычного доктора.  
  
– Из двоих слуг в венецианском квартете именно он – умный, – согласился Разумовский, как будто это что-то меняло. – Только ему надо уметь играть на гитаре.  
  
– Я буду играть на твоем чувстве собственной важности, – предложил Олег и ненадолго задумался. – Хотя мне кажется, из меня вышел бы неплохой Капитан.  
  
– Расчетливый бабник? Это ты уже на своем чувстве играешь, – усмехнулся Сергей. – Но вот в чем загвоздка, даже две! Во-первых, ты не трус, а во-вторых, у Капитана может и не быть маски. Вся наша стройная мечта только и балансирует на возможности избежать поимки за счет того, что нас не узнают в этом площадном театре.  
  
– Я думал, наша мечта строится на новом виде государственного устройства.  
  
– Значит, ты все-таки слушал меня, когда я тебе рассказывал! – Разумовский, которому, видимо, надоело выкручивать шею, развернулся в объятьях Олега и обличающе ткнул пальцем ему в грудь: – Я думал, ты уснул.  
  
– Не сразу же. – Волков скучающе проследил за этим движением. – Твоя модель политического строя тоже будто прямиком из комедии масок. Наверное, в построенной по твоим правилам конституционной монархии все политики будут тоже разделены по квартетам, чтобы достоверно играть свои роли.  
  
– Если ты с чем-то не согласен, скажи прямо, – нахмурился Сергей. – Мне казалось, ты разделяешь мои идеи.  
  
Волков отпустил его и отступил назад; отвесил издевательский поклон.  
  
– Разделяю, как верный и умный слуга.  
  
Покачав головой, он вернулся в помещение, оставив Разумовского растерянным и разозленным; замечательное сочетание, добавить имбиря и красного перца по вкусу.  
  
Уже оказавшись в своей комнате, Олег с размаху ударил кулаком по деревянному столбику кровати, и от переполнявшей его досады даже почти не заметил боли.  
  
Ему не хотелось называть словами то, к чему вынуждал его Сергей: признавать, что в одиночку он никто. Что весь накопленный за последние годы профессиональный и жизненный опыт, поставленные глобальные цели, какие-то несмело выпестованные мечты можно вышвырнуть из окна одним махом, только лишь получив один звонок от друга детства. Что быть рядом с этим другом детства ему почему-то важнее всего возможного карьерного роста, да что там, всей возможной абстрактной спокойной жизни (рядом с Разумовским любая война выглядела игрушкой, любые террористы – сборищем рассудительных котят).  
  
Его тянуло сюда, притягивало корабельным канатом – не отвязаться и не сбежать. Течение Гранд-канала, за которым можно было наблюдать практически из любого окна дворца, напоминало Олегу воронку его собственной жизни: телефонный звонок, подхвативший его на закрытой военной базе месяц назад, словно затянул его в водоворот, из которого не выбраться самому; а единственный человек, который мог бы протянуть ему руку, уходил на дно рядом с ним.

  
#  


Олег уезжал из Венеции практически с радостью; несмотря на всю окружающую красоту, находиться в одном городе с Разумовским было сложнее, чем он ожидал. Наоборот, стоило шасси оторваться от взлетной полосы, как он, заставив себя оставить тревогу на земле, взялся за работу: следовало продумать транспортный вопрос с «грузом», который им предстояло привезти Сергею, да и план заполучения самого груза пока выглядел слишком шероховато. Волков не любил допусков и недоговоренностей, и поэтому к Сережиному убеждению в том, что объекты будут в достаточной мере отвлечены, относился настороженно: с неадекватного Разумовского станется подключиться к какому-нибудь главному чемоданчику с красной кнопкой, чтобы воспользоваться ресурсами. С другой стороны, об общей идее серии взрывов в целях отвлечения внимания полиции от пропадающих людей он знал, хотя и не был уверен, что это сработает в случае с Громом. Видимо, как раз здесь и вступал в силу неохватный раздел «недоговоренностей».  
  
Олег вздохнул и начал с решения тех задач, о которых знал точно. Например, он точно знал, как попасть в Эрмитаж без очереди – там предстояло спрятать одну из загадок повернувшегося на квестах Разумовского.

  
#  


Из-за специфического расписания Заксобрания операцию назначили на среду, и Сергей засыпал его сообщениями с раннего утра, ворча о самых мелких деталях. Олег старался найти в себе терпение отвечать, тем более что поток заметно иссяк ближе к началу.

> «Не все камеры работают, ты не мог бы проверить?» 

  
Олег мельком взглянул на сообщение, отобразившееся на засиявшем телефоне, и перепроверил собственный экран ноутбука.  


«У меня все вебки показывают»  
  
«Проверь у себя интернет-соединение»  
  
«Ты уже пробовал перезагружать компьютер?» 

> «Охренеть как смешно» 

Олег, печатая сообщение в закрытый канал, пробормотал себе под нос, что, по его скромному мнению, это действительно было достаточно смешно – просто Разумовскому гордость не позволяла признать. В подтверждение его слов телефон снова мигнул:

> «Заработало» 

«Неужто перезагрузил?» 

> «Заткнись» 

«Талантливый программист, светило петербургского прогресса» 

> «Я думал, ты занят писать ерунду» 

«Когда еще ты предоставишь мне достойный повод для ехидства»  
  
«Ждем последнюю гостью, ее уже везут» 

> «Раз ты свободен, расскажи, во что ты одет» 

«Пошел ты» 

> «Стесняша ^_^»

«Все на местах и ждут указаний» 

> «А на мне только маска и белоснежные перчатки» 

«Разумовский, ты ходишь по лезвию ножа»  
  
«Носки надел живо» 

> «Олежек, ты отрада для моих глаз»  
>    
>  «Мы начинаем» 

  
Волков следил за происходящим из гостиничного номера, где сидел, скрестив ноги, на кровати. На экране ноутбука почти без зависаний шла прямая трансляция с площади Восстания; когда прогремел взрыв, камера пошатнулась, но устояла, разве что видимость пропала начисто от того, как заволокло темным дымом близлежащие улицы. Заметив, что Сергей в своей оборудованной венецианской комнате управления переключился на специальный выпуск новостей, Олег последовал его примеру как раз вовремя, чтобы наблюдать взломанный эфир с маской Чумного доктора на схеме города.

«Развлекаешься?» 

> «Мои маленькие скромные радости»  
>    
>  «Ты видел, как одета эта ведущая? Вопиющий непрофессионализм»  
>    
>  «Решил ее припугнуть» 

«Ей это только рейтингов добавит» 

> «А это и не долгосрочное вложение, мне скучно»  
>    
>  «Как там наше метро?» 

«Через восемь минут» 

> «Меня возбуждает твоя пунктуальность» 

«Ты надел носки?»  
  
«Меня возбуждает, когда ты не кашляешь как туберкулезник» 

> «А ты знаешь, что Симонетта Веспуччи, которая позировала Боттичелли для Венеры, умерла от туберкулеза?» 

«Естественно, в каждом моем смс есть скрытый искусствоведческий подтекст» 

> «На хлеб меня мажешь»  
>    
>  «Сделайте метро пораньше»  
>    
>  «Спасская через две минуты» 

  
Олег закрыл окно сообщений и набрал телефон наемника, ответственного за подрыв метро, уточняя информацию по времени. Судя по камерам, они успели – это подтвердило и очередное сообщение (когда только Разумовский успевал их печатать, неужели ему нечем было заняться):  


> «Молодцы, какая точность» 

  
Олег не успел напечатать ответ – в номер вошли двое его ребят, волочащие связанную Юлию Пчелкину – с ней явно не церемонились по дороге, но она все равно смотрела на него яростно и дерзко.

– Это не сойдет тебе с рук, – выплюнула она, но Олег только хмыкнул, не впечатленный банальным пассажем.

– Уведите ее к остальным, я сейчас подойду.

«Пчелка у нас» 

> «Наконец-то. Сделаешь семейное фото?» 

  
Олег закрыл ноутбук и бросил его в сумку, поднялся с кровати и надел любимое кожаное пальто. Пара белых перчаток и пистолет лежали, ожидая его, на столе – рядом с белой маской Чумного доктора. Волков помедлил, прежде чем надеть ее, но все же свернул ее клювом вбок – слишком ограничивала обзор.

Он вошел в соседнюю комнату и молча махнул пистолетом, указывая на середину помещения – наемники послушно подтолкнули связанных друзей Грома разной степени потрепанности, чтобы те влезли в кадр. Олег приставил дуло пистолета к виску Пчелкиной и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда она, боясь шевельнуться, тихонько заплакала.

– Сфоткай, как будто я взял их в плен и скоро прикончу, – с насмешкой сказал он ближайшему парню с телефоном, и тот ухмыльнулся.

Получившийся снимок Олег отправил Разумовскому, а сам отправился следить, чтобы транспортировка заложников прошла гладко.  


> «Я распечатаю это фото и повешу над кроватью»  
>    
>  «Ты просто неприлично хорош»  
>    
>  «Это та самая униформа? Я очень тобой горжусь, Олежек»  
>    
>  «А есть такое же фото, только без лишней одежды?»  
>    
>  «Пистолет можешь оставить» 

За Марго Олег отправился лично: не хотелось подвергать девочку еще большему стрессу. Чтобы избежать случайной встречи с приютившим ее полицейским, он приехал по адресу в рабочее время и, стараясь прикидываться незаметным, внимательно осмотрел дом и парадную. На двери квартиры было установлено несколько замков, с которыми Олегу совершенно не хотелось возиться, позируя глазку квартиры напротив, но альтернативное решение нашлось быстро. Конечно, по количеству привлечения внимания вариант забраться в квартиру через балкон был куда более рискованным, зато куда более быстрым, да и лезть было невысоко.  
  
Вскарабкавшись по чужим балконам на нужный этаж и перемахнув, наконец, через балконные перила, Волков остановился, чтобы выдохнуть и оглядеться на предмет любопытных взглядов. Никто, казалось, не заметил его маневра, и Олег, развернувшись, выбил ногой дверное стекло чтобы попасть в квартиру. Перебираясь через осколки стекол, он попутно задел полой пальто настольную лампу, которая, в свою очередь, уронила на пол рамку с фотографиями. Восстанавливать порядок Олег счел излишним, но на секунду присел, чтобы изучить фото. Хозяина квартиры – молодого блондинистого задрота – Волков не знал: его не было на дне рождения Грома, а значит, либо они не так уж тесно общались, либо он располагал на тот вечер какими-то более интересными планами. Так или иначе, приказа забирать парня у Волкова не было, и он решил не дожидаться, пока тот вернется с работы.  
  
Он отложил фотографию и поднялся, чтобы оглядеться. Марго нашлась в большой клетке в метре от него, она нервно переступала на жердочке и беспокойно выглядывала наружу. Поймав взгляд Волкова (и, видно, убедившись, что все в порядке), она тут же притихла и гордо отвернулась.  
  
– Обиделась, да? Конечно, обиделась, – пробормотал Олег, открывая дверцу и вызволяя оттуда птицу. – Ну извини уж, так получилось, Сереже почему-то не разрешили взять тебя с собой в тюрьму. Хотя знаешь, тебе бы и самой там не понравилось. Скучно, темно, люди угрюмые.  
  
Марго недоверчиво покосилась на него, но вскоре сдалась и толкнулась ему в ладонь, напрашиваясь на ласку. Волков рассмеялся.  
  
– Ты просто умница.  
  
Он достал ее старую переноску, которую привез с собой, и Марго деловито забралась туда, нисколько не смущенная сменой одной клетки на другую.  
  
– Вот так, молодчинка. Сейчас мы с тобой заедем за вещами и полетим к Сереже. Там ты, наконец, сможешь поразмять крылья, ты это заслужила, красавица. Хочешь, будем обижаться на Сережу вместе?..

  
#  


В Венецию они прилетели уже на закате; наемники – молчаливо-угрюмые, пленники – уставшие, а Олег – раздраженный после препирательств с пограничными службами. Что характерно, спор велся вовсе не о двадцати связанных людях без загранпаспортов, а о птице, у которой отсутствовал ветеринарный сертификат. Вопрос Олега о том, нельзя ли было на время закрыть глаза на принципиальные расовые различия и не считать Марго птицей в течение пары минут, был встречен с болезненным недостатком иронии, и их задержали на два часа – дожидаться итальянского ветеринара, чтобы провести освидетельствование.  
  
Наконец, арендованный вапоретто причалил к каменному гнездышку Разумовского, и их однообразная компания фетишистов выбралась вместе с заложниками на площадку у входа. Чем больше Олег смотрел на скопление мужчин в одинаковых куртках и птичьих масках, тем сильнее жалел о своем решении по поводу одежды: кожаные костюмы выглядели, безусловно, невероятно эффектно, но одновременно навевали мысли о какой-то угнетающей поступи неизбежно грядущей оргии.  
  
Один из парней ненадолго отвлек Волкова от этих мыслей (и чуть не выколол ему глаз искусственным клювом), сообщив ему, что Разумовский ждет их на балконе, но упорные мысли вернулись, когда Олег, кивнув, пробежался по ступенькам и увидел в конце зала Сергея в длинном фиолетовом плаще. То ли выбирал специально под его пальто, то ли просто проникся всей карнавальной тематикой. Олег с укором взглянул на него, и Разумовский, легкомысленно пожав плечами, стрельнул в него желтыми глазами.  
  
– Олег, что за манеры! Немедленно сними эти грязные мешки с моих дорогих гостей!  
  
Значит, все-таки карнавал.  
  
Олег подал сигнал наемникам, чтобы те исполнили требование Сергея, а сам нагнулся к переноске, чтобы выпустить из нее Марго. Ворона, неожиданно для него, сделала вид, что не узнала своего хозяина, и вместо того чтобы вежливо поздороваться, уютно устроилась на плече Волкова, как будто провела там всю сознательную жизнь. Олег не глядя погладил ее согнутым пальцем по клюву и напряженно посмотрел на Разумовского. Что-то с ним было не так. Может, абсолютно все.  
  
– Марго, дорогая моя! – даже его тон был каким-то искусственным, а может, это Олег стал слишком мнительным за последние недели. Разумовский подошел к ним, чтобы приласкать птицу, не переставая ворковать, и Марго даже довольно приветливо каркнула в ответ на его причитания, но Волков уже не обращал на них никакого внимания.  
  
Руки Разумовского были от запястий до кончиков пальцев плотно обернуты бинтами; бинты уже пропитались кровью.  
  
Сергей начал свое интерактивное шоу, включая в него друзей Грома, и Олегу оставалось только наблюдать, напряженно размышляя, каким образом можно было заработать подобные раны. По крайней мере, он явно не резал вены, да и вообще ладони были слишком неуместны в любом качестве, так что можно было надеяться на несчастный случай. Наверное, Сергея не следовало оставлять одного.  
  
Оглушительная пощечина, которой Пчелкина наградила слишком тесно прижимавшегося к ней Разумовского, ворвалась в смятенный поток Олеговых мыслей, и он чиркнул пальцем по горлу, не желая оставлять поступок безнаказанным.  
  
– Отпустить ее! – неожиданно рявкнул пострадавший и резко развернулся к Волкову: – Чтобы я больше такого не видел!  
  
Олег ошеломленно смотрел на него, и в желтых линзах ли было дело, или в чем-то другом, но за всей завесой игры на публику он никак не мог разглядеть самого Сергея. Словно какая-то функция в вызывающем костюме и с витиеватыми речами стояла рядом с ним, ухмылялась, подмигивала, шутила.  
  
– … Олег расселит вас по комнатам, Олег, проводи наших дорогих гостей… – Ну да, все верно, комедия дель арте. Действующие лица: те же, что и в начале. Место действия: воображаемый город Венеция, населенный воображаемыми масками, не путать с настоящей Венецией, которая еще захлебывается на поверхности моря. Чумной доктор отсылает слуг. Слуги удаляются.  
  
Олег жестом призвал всех следовать за ним, и, только зайдя в коридор, понял, что Марго с его плеча давно уже куда-то улетела; наверное, воспользовалась длинной претенциозной речью Разумовского в качестве прикрытия.

Выполнив приказание и распределив заложников по комнатам, а после приставив к ним охрану, Олег без промедления направился в спальню Разумовского. Первым, что он увидел, открыв дверь, был театральный фиолетовый плащ, небрежно брошенный у зеркала; сам Сергей нашелся лежащим на спине поперек кровати, он сосредоточенно печатал что-то в телефон, сияя от удовольствия.  
  
– Никак Грому пишешь. – Олег закрыл за собой дверь и прошел в ванную, где, как он помнил, должна была лежать аптечка.  
  
– Писал бы тебе, но ты уже здесь, – отозвался Сергей, откидывая телефон и переворачиваясь на живот. – Что ты там ищешь?  
  
Коробка с лекарствами была открыта и изрядно потрепана – Волков отметил, что антидепрессанты и обезболивающие, которые он сам докупал перед отъездом, почти закончились. Количество бинтов тоже сильно сократилось, но пара упаковок все же нашлась.  
  
– Тебе надо сделать перевязку.  
  
Он ожидал, что Сергей будет юлить и оттягивать, но Разумовский послушно сполз с покрывала и подошел к нему, протянул руки: мол, бери, делай с ними, что хочешь. Олег подозрительно посмотрел на него и на всякий случай усадил на бортик ванной, начал осторожно разматывать присохшую повязку.  
  
– Как ты умудрился?.. – не выдержал Волков, обнажив, наконец, глубокие порезы. – И только не говори, что порезался о бумагу.  
  
– Птичек кормил, – невинно отозвался Разумовский, стараясь не морщиться от боли. – Знаешь же, какие они здесь требовательные. Протянешь руку с кормом – сожрут тебя вместе с одеждой.  
  
Олег ничего не ответил, обрабатывая его руки антисептиком. Стоило ему закончить бинтовать левую руку Сергея, как тот тут же воспользовался ее возвращенной работоспособностью и погладил его по предплечью.  
  
– Чудесное пальто, – объяснил он свой тактильный интерес. Олег поднял брови и получил в ответ мечтательный взгляд. – Не могу отделаться от мысли, что ты думал о чем-то восхитительно непристойном, когда покупал его.  
  
Волков ничего не ответил, только расстегнул пуговицы, снял пальто и отбросил его в сторону; смерил Разумовского выразительным взглядом и занялся его второй рукой. Закончив перебинтовку аккуратным узелком, он не сразу отпустил ладонь Сергея – задержал ее у себя в руках, что-то про себя формулируя.  
  
– Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? – наконец спросил Олег тихо, но настойчиво. Разумовский вопросительно посмотрел на него: за желтыми линзами плескались любопытство и легчайшее раскаяние. Олег заставил себя продолжить: – Может… Да что угодно сделать. Покормить за тебя этих твоих… птиц?  
  
Сережа, несмотря на торжественно-серьезное выражение лица Волкова, хихикнул и уткнулся лицом ему в живот; Олег растерянно погладил его по голове.  
  
– Волк, твои метафоры почти такие же тонкие как моя связь с реальностью, – смеясь, сообщил Сергей, не отрываясь от Олега, и поэтому прозвучало глухо; смех, впрочем, тоже быстро угас. Волков попытался отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, но перевязанные пальцы, сжавшие его бедра, удержали на месте. Олег вздохнул и опустил руки ему на плечи, чтобы приободрить; плечи мелко вздрагивали.  
  
Олег дал ему две минуты, но приступ истерики не проходил. Наверное, самым разумным было бы отвести Сергея в постель и дать ему полноценно выспаться, посторожив его сон: режим круглосуточного бодрствования, который предпочитал Разумовский, не выдерживал никакой критики. Волков скользнул руками ниже и потянул за край фиолетовой водолазки, чтобы стащить ее с Сергея. Растрепанный Разумовский, разбивая сердце глазами, полными бездонного отчаяния, и покрасневшим кончиком носа, поежился и неуверенно нахмурился.  
  
– Волк, я…  
  
– Тшш. – Олег поднял его на ноги и повлек за собой в комнату. Разумовский шел за ним послушно и отстраненно: на смену беспомощным слезам пришла какая-то не менее беспомощная апатия. Не дойдя до кровати пары шагов, Олег остановился и, поколебавшись долю секунды, крепко обнял Сережу, прижавшись к его спине. Разумовский рвано втянул в себя воздух и, извернувшись, уткнулся лбом в его шею; постепенно немного расслабился в его руках.  
  
Олегу хотелось сцепить руки и никогда не отпускать. Вместо этого он медленно опустил руки на живот Разумовского – тот вздрогнул и как-то очень насыщенно вздохнул ему на ухо, от чего у самого Олега пробежали по спине мурашки. Он расстегнул узкие Сережины черные брюки и стянул их, а потом отстранился, чтобы снять лишнюю одежду и с себя – чтобы все было честно. Когда Сергей закончил возиться со штанинами, в которых упорно застревали его модельные ноги, Волков подтолкнул его к кровати и тщательно накрыл одеялом, когда тот послушно лег.  
  
Выключив свет в ванной, Олег вернулся к нему, забрался в кровать и подобрался поближе к Сереже, приветственно приподнявшему одеяло. Он тут же воспользовался близостью Волкова, чтобы обернуть вокруг него свои постоянно мерзнущие руки и ноги, и Олег прижал его к себе, поглаживая по спине, и поцеловал в рыжую макушку.  
  
– Скажи, что мне сделать, – попросил он тихо. – Скажи, как тебя спасти.  
  
Сергей горько рассмеялся и впился пальцами в его плечи; наверное, ему было больно, но он не отпускал.  
  
– Никак, Олежек. Эти чертовы птицы – мой крест, ты ничего не сможешь с ними поделать.  
  
– Я все еще отлично стреляю. Как насчет дичи на ужин?  
  
Сережа издал еще один смешок, но он пропал в последовавшем за ним всхлипе.  
  
– Ну что ты, – Олег растерянно подался назад, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. – Не хочешь – не буду стрелять твоих птиц, подумаешь. Ну что ты, эй. – Он мягко приподнял его голову за подбородок и поцеловал в лоб, а потом оставил еще россыпь хаотичных поцелуев на его лице, пока Разумовский не заставил себя слабо улыбнуться.  
  
– Эти птицы слишком опасные, – сказал Сережа, и с удовольствием зажмурился, когда Олег чмокнул его в кончик носа. – Не связывайся с ними. Не хочу тебя потерять.  
  
– Это им лучше со мной не связываться, – полушутливо ответил Волков. Сергей вздохнул и опустил голову обратно на подушку в непонятной будничной обреченности.  
  
Олег непонимающе посмотрел на него, а Сережа после короткой паузы, с помощью которой он, видимо, ставил точку в ведущемся разговоре, бросил на него неожиданный задорно-нагловатый взгляд:  
  
– Ты так и собираешься лежать? Если ты приперся сюда спать, твоя спальня дальше по коридору.  
  
Он такого потребительского отношения Олег возмутился и ткнул Сережу в живот – это быстро переросло в щекотку, и Разумовский расхохотался, извиваясь на кровати; тогда Волков подтянулся к нему и глубоко поцеловал. Раз уж это было единственное, что он мог сделать.

  
#  


Сережа был восхитительно отзывчив. Он протяжно стонал и вскидывал бедра, закусывал губу и смотрел вниз на Олега с бесконечным восторгом, расцарапал бы ему лопатки, если бы не плотный слой бинтов, а на плече оставил отчетливый укус. От того, как он сжимал, держась, предплечья Олега, у него открылась пара особенно глубоких порезов, и он оставлял кровавые отпечатки ладоней на теле Волкова; причем сам же от этого и заводился. Сережа то скомкано и жарко шептал что-то непристойное, то шумно дышал, то раздвигал ноги шире, то сводил, пятками задавая желаемый темп. Самое опасное было в том, как он смотрел на Олега – непрерывно, почти не моргая, смотрел и разговаривал с ним, просил его, командовал; Олег наклонялся к нему за поцелуями через раз, на выдохе, потому что не кусать эти тонкие губы, не проходиться по ним языком, не запечатывать блядский, кривляющийся рот своими губами казалось невероятным и ненужным испытанием. Сережа отдавался ему так отчаянно, что быстро перешел на хрипловатые обертона, и Олег закинул его ноги себе на плечи, чтобы получалось глубже. Сережины волосы, местами до сих пор немного склеенные лаком, разметались по подушке, одеяло давно сбилось где-то в ногах, и одним из хаотичных движений руками Сережа смахнул с тумбы подсвечник с пятью горевшими свечами. В тон тяжелому грохоту и многогранно повторившему его эхо они засмеялись, в темноте задыхаясь, и Олег уткнулся ему в плечо, чтобы отдышаться. Сережа на одном выдохе шептал ему на ухо что-то, понятное только ему одному, и Олегу хотелось, чтобы так пронзительно было всегда.

  
#  


Минут через десять он неохотно поднялся: хотелось курить, но чопорный Разумовский запрещал делать это в постели. Предполагалось, что нежелание одеваться, чтобы не замерзнуть у открытого окна, а потом раздеваться, чтобы вернуться под одеяло, должно было отбить всю охоту поддерживать привычку, но Олег решил эту задачу простым необременением себя одеждой.  
  
От ночного канала тянуло умиротворяющей тишиной и свежестью, и он прикурил от ближайшей свечки, которыми изобиловала комната. Ветер пока еще приятно холодил кожу, а замерзнуть Олег не успел: Сережа подошел к нему, и молча обнял с левого бока, переступая босыми ногами на холодном каменном полу.  
  
– Ты-то зачем встал, – Олег приобнял его левой рукой и отвернулся, чтобы сделать затяжку. Разумовский что-то невнятно пробормотал в полусне, но потом вздохнул, собрался с силами и объяснил четче:  
  
– Надо выпить таблетки.  
  
– Не надо, я с тобой.  
  
– Если я их не выпью, мне будут сниться кошмары.  
  
– Я же сказал, я с тобой.  
  
Он выкинул недокуренную сигарету в окно и закрыл ставни, а потом вернул Сережу в постель, запечатал в объятья. Разумовский уснул, так и не успев высказать какой-то еще довод, который собирался, пока его не обуяла зевота. Олег устроился поудобней и тоже задремал – как обычно, готовый проснуться от любого шороха.

  
#  


Сережа спал неспокойно. Среди ночи Олег проснулся от того, как он метался и бился в его руках, вертелся и что-то неразборчиво бормотал. Волков уже собирался разбудить его, но тут Сережа утих, возможно, почувствовав это обращенное на него внимание. На рассвете кошмар, видимо, повторился – но только на этот раз Разумовский проснулся сам, задыхаясь и отчаянно прижимая руки к животу. Олег сжал его запястья и отвел руки в стороны, но там ничего не было – да и боль, похоже, была полностью иллюзорная: немного придя в себя, Сережа лег обратно, спиной к нему, и подтянул колени к груди. Олег встревоженно погладил его по плечу.  
  
– Отстань.  
  
Рука Волкова замерла, и он, поколебавшись, отстранился. Через минуту, правда, Разумовский сам перевернулся и улегся ему на плечо, безотчетно вычерчивая пальцами какие-то круги на его груди.  
  
– Это уже бесполезно.  
  
– Что бесполезно, поддержка? Лечение? – Олег скосил взгляд на Сережу, но его лица не было видно – только взлохмаченные волосы.  
  
– Все бесполезно, – бесцветно ответил Разумовский. – Недолго осталось.  
  
– С помощью всегда можно поторопиться.  
  
– Нет, – прошептал он. – Теперь никакой спешки.  
  
Они не двигались и не разговаривали. Олег разглядывал потолок, прикидывая, во сколько дней обойдется это «недолго» и что же произойдет после этого. Он бы подумал, что Сережа снова уснул, но ресницы щекотливо трепетали на его коже, вторя неспокойному дыханию; и пальцы снова и снова чертили круг с непонятным узором внутри.

Апокалиптичное Сережино пророчество про «недолго осталось» можно было отнести к любой части пребывания в палаццо. Все приготовления почти завершились, загадки, которые должны были выстрелить через день-два, уже давно были развешаны по рамкам эрмитажных картин, «гости» скучали и угрожали Громом, который, по их представлениям, должен был не через час, так через два вломиться в парадную дверь и всех перестрелять. Неприятное ожидание раз за разом приводило к неизбежному моделированию возможного будущего. Что, если весь фриковый план Разумовского сработает? Что, если бравый майор его переиграет? Что в каждом из этих итогов и в любом другом промежутке от одного до другого станет с ними?  
  
Олег думал об этом, отклоняя очередное предложение подписать договор на три года и рвануть в Сирию. Он никак не мог заставить себя оставить невыездного Разумовского, которого на днях должны были наконец объявить в международный розыск (по этому случаю герой торжества готовил вечеринку с шампанским, масками и стрельбой по движущимся мишеням – очень традиционно). Дело даже было не столько в дружбе – Олегу и какая-то смутная профессиональная гордость не позволяла бросить незавершенное задание. Конечно, беспокойство за психическое состояние Сергея его мысли не отпускало тоже, но там уже поднимались сложные морально-этические вопросы выживания. Собирался ли он оставаться на корабле до конца, начни тот тонуть? Наверное, нет. Это все-таки не его месть и не его война; это всего лишь его работа.  
  
В качестве резолюции был выработан запасной план: Олег был готов в любую минуту сгрести Разумовского в охапку, запихнуть в мешок и увезти в Австралию, Чили или в поселок Ерофей Павлович (очень Олега интриговало это название на карте), куда угодно, где можно было бы спрятаться и переждать кризис. По дороге можно накачивать Сергея снотворным, а потом, когда они уже пересекут последнюю границу и осядут в людном квартале, отвести к нормальным психотерапевтам. Или хорошим колдунам, в зависимости от того, в какой стране они окажутся.  
  
Олег похвалил себя за в меру идиотский план, что в его обстоятельствах было невиданной роскошью.

  
#  


– Ты закончил работу на сегодня? – спросил Олег, разливая по бокалам остатки вина и убирая бутылку. Разумовский кивнул, не отводя взгляда от камина: он сидел в кресле, закутавшись в плед, и разглядывал огонь уже около часа, вяло поддерживая разговор. – Пойдешь спать? Если хочешь, я…  
  
– Я не ребенок, – перебил его Сергей. Олег вернулся в свое кресло и продолжил изучать его профиль: это было уже его увлекательное занятие последнего часа.  
  
– Тебе же не помогают таблетки, – пожал плечами Волков. – Значит, и кошмары опять будут сниться.  
  
– Да какая тебе разница, – вздохнул Разумовский и устало потер переносицу.  
  
– Вообще-то большая.  
  
– Хочешь охранять мой сон – охраняй. Но не лезь в них, понял?  
  
Олег хотел съязвить, но сдержался и только отсалютовал ему бокалом:  
  
– Не буду, честное пионерское.  
  
Сергей поднял на него утомленный взгляд, а потом слабо улыбнулся. От затертой фразы вдруг повеяло каким-то странным, куцым советским детством, и это ощущение захватило их обоих на мгновение. Олег сжал бокал и уставился на неспокойно бликующую поверхность вина.  
  
– Я тогда пообещал тебя от всего охранять.  
  
– Не тогда, – возразил Сережа, не отводя взгляда от Волкова и улыбаясь все шире. – В другой раз. Когда мы от дворовых собак убегали.  
  
– Потому что кто-то очень хотел себе домашнее животное.  
  
– Потому что кто-то другой думал, что все знает про собак! А то, что у них пена изо рта – так это они от радости. – Разумовский запнулся и рассмеялся глупому воспоминанию.  
  
Олег улыбнулся ему в ответ и постарался запомнить эту минуту.

  
#  


Как уже вошло в нехорошую привычку, кошмары навестили Сергея на рассвете: Олег как раз вернулся в его спальню с обновленной чашкой горячего кофе и устроился в кресле, когда Разумовский с криком дернулся, отрываясь от подушек и просыпаясь. Он сначала расфокусировано оглянулся, видимо, убеждаясь, что это больше не сон, а потом недоуменно уставился на Олега.  
  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – Смущенное недоумение перескочило в регистр злости в выдающуюся долю секунды, и Волкову осталось только напомнить:  
  
– Охраняю тебя. Это же моя работа, забыл?  
  
Забыл. Разумовский стремительно выбрался из постели и пошел к столу, где его ждали таблетки, ничего не говоря и не объясняя.  
  
– … Ты сам не свой.  
  
– Все в порядке.  
  
Олегу подумалось, что на порядок это похоже в последнюю очередь.  
  
– Все в порядке!  
  
Волков отступил под давлением этого окрика. Обещание не лезть в сны Разумовского давалось с куда большим трудом, когда в качестве результата перед ним представал такой вот Сережа – сломанный и отчаявшийся.  
  
– Лучше… – Он прижимал руку ко лбу, как будто у него болела голова, и Олег задержался, выжидая чего-то с довольно глупой надеждой. – Лучше позови наших гостей. Пора.  
  
Он кивнул и оставил его одного.

  
#  


Разумовский привел себя в порядок к вечеру, и Олег, стоя позади его высокого кресла у камина, удивлялся преображению. Вся ломкость и хрупкость, растерянность и растерзанность, которые настигали его по ночам, и которым Волков был регулярный свидетель, исчезли без следа, оставив вместо себя только жесткость и изящное позерство. Глаза сквозь желтые линзы смотрели холодно и без лишнего сопереживания, а мягкий свет огня должен был добавлять его бледному лицу красок, но только усугублял гротескным ужасом.  
  
Весь импровизированный допрос, который Сергей устроил своим плененным гостям, смущал Олега своей видимой бесполезностью – допрашиваемые только извергали из себя какие-то разнородные факты про детство Грома, его увлечение шахматами, как будто этим можно было воспользоваться. Беспокоило его только то, как на это реагировал Разумовский: в его тоне сквозил расчет, будто он уже прикидывал, как решить эту задачу.  
  
В детстве Олегу иногда очень хотелось залезть в Сережину голову, чтобы понять ход его мыслей. А потом он перестал об этом мечтать, подумав однажды, что это свело бы его с ума.  
  
Удивительно, как жизнь иногда подбрасывает доказательства правоты; хоть и совершенно не к месту.

  
#  


Олег не собирался больше отлучаться из Венеции, потому что опасался оставлять Разумовского одного, но странные совпадения решили за него. Мутный тип из прошлого, которого Олег знал исключительно как «Игрока» и изредка пользовался его услугами в качестве связного, позвонил ему около одиннадцати, чтобы сообщить, что его разыскивал какой-то не в меру любопытный петербуржец. Когда Волков рассказал об этом Сергею, тот согласился на поездку с неожиданным энтузиазмом:  
  
– Заодно и за Громом проследишь! – обрадовался он, не выпуская телефона из рук, что скорее всего означало, что переписка с майором у него как раз была в самом разгаре. – Не то чтобы я не доверял твоим парням… Но с тобой же надежнее, – Разумовский улыбнулся так невинно, что Олег почувствовал какой-то подвох. – Я думаю, он сам вполне сможет сесть в самолет, ты просто проследи, чтобы не случилось ничего… Неожиданного.  
  
– А если что-нибудь неожиданное случится здесь? – напряженно спросил Волков, и взгляд Сергея стал жестким:  
  
– Не случится. Поверь мне… Если ты проследишь за Громом, все пройдет как запланировано. И ни один из вас не пропустит эффектный финал всей этой истории.

  
#  


Олег паковал вещи, когда неожиданно нашел скрывавшуюся большую часть времени Марго: как выяснилось, она свила себе гнездышко из его свитеров прямо в шкафу. Он не стал ее тревожить и только напоследок по привычке попросил ее приглядывать за Разумовским.  
  
– Чтобы он не натворил глупостей, понимаешь? – Ворона странным образом выглядела вполне сочувствующе, и Волков ласково ее погладил. – Ничего, милая, скоро все закончится. – В ответ на это Марго беспокойно каркнула, и Олег не стал воспроизводить вслух последнюю заготовленную ложь: все будет хорошо.  
  
Он улетел на рассвете, до того, как проснулся от кошмара Разумовский, до того, как Венецию засыпало снегом.

  
#  


В Петербурге было промозгло, и Олег корил себя за свою чувствительность – один из теплых свитеров, экспроприированных Марго, сейчас пришелся бы как нельзя кстати. Он стоял, скрываясь от ветра в одном из проходных дворов в ожидании Игрока, и все происходящее казалось ему каким-то нелепым отвлекающим маневром. Впрочем, информатор пришел в назначенное время, хотя и с настолько очевидной слежкой, что она просто обязана была быть намеренной; то, как демонстративно громко говорил Игрок, подтвердило подозрения Волкова.  
  
Ему хватило полутора минут, чтобы притупить подозрительность преследующего и зайти к нему со спины. Среди строительных лесов, которыми изобиловал настойчиво переоблицовываемый Петербург, нашлось и подходящее оружие, чтобы не оставлять лишних привлекающих внимание пуль, и вскоре сталкер был надежно обезврежен. Теперь обильно залитый собственной кровью, молодой блондин выглядел смутно знакомым, и Олег быстро нашарил в его пальто телефон, чтобы проверить вертящуюся прямо перед носом догадку. Он не боялся оставлять отпечатки пальцев, потому что все равно собирался забрать телефон с собой – так проще было изобразить нападение ради наживы, – но, пролистав фотографии, Олег понял, что даже полуживого, парня нельзя было оставлять на стройке. Он набрал телефон Разумовского.  
  
– Это тот самый друг Грома, который держал ворону у себя дома, – сообщил Волков, не здороваясь. На фоне голоса Сергея, сочащегося странной радостью, исходила карканьем Марго, почти заглушая его; Олегу на пике паранойи показалось, что она пыталась что-то ему сообщить.  
  
– … Могу убить его, если хочешь, – раздраженно предложил он, разрываясь между двумя собеседниками и одним лежащим перед ним недотрупом.  
  
– Нет! Ни в коем случае! – рявкнул на него Разумовский, не давая сосредоточиться. – Он ведь ухаживал за Марго!  
  
Ну да, и теперь Марго передавала Диме Дубину свой горячий привет.  
  
– Просто сделай так, чтобы он больше не мешал.  
  
Олег повесил трубку, задумался ненадолго, а потом набрал новый номер.

  
#  


Все пребывание в Питере выглядело изматывающим томительным ожиданием. Стояло то мерзкое время года, когда солнечного света, вяло подсвечивающего тяжелые тучи, хватало всего на пару часов, и большую часть дня город шарахался в непроглядной темноте, которая только оттенялась кичливой круглогодично-рождественской подсветкой в центре. Олег разглядывал эту кромешную бесполезность из окна квартиры Разумовского, куда никто из спецслужб за последний месяц так и не изволил наведаться. Может, она действительно была хорошо спрятана по документам, а может, просто никого больше не волновали такие мелочи, раз было ясно, что Сергея следует искать за границей.  
  
Волков допивал второй бокал виски, ожидая звонка.  
  
Он заглянул в эту квартиру, чтобы проверить, насколько продвинулось следствие, но в результате завис там на несколько часов; все равно ему некуда было больше идти. Слежка оповещала, что прошедший квест Гром должен был встретиться с ними в половине третьего утра. На часах была полночь, и с неба сыпался мокрый снег. Олег снова наполнил бокал и швырнул туда лед – приятно зазвенело, почти как вошедшие в привычку колокола.  
  
Он закурил, не открывая окон и не беспокоясь больше об устойчивом запахе: вряд ли Разумовский стал бы возвращаться сюда, даже если все его идеалистические мечты из мира фей и единорогов разом сбудутся, а значит, и ругаться будет некому. Олег с некоторым темным удовлетворением ходил по паркету и белым коврам, не снимая ботинок с налипшей уличной слякотью. Он бы напоследок и вовсе сжег квартиру, но не хотел привлекать к ней лишнего внимания.  
  
Время тянулось медленно, и Олег транжирил его, гуляя по комнатам и разглядывая знакомые детали: книги по искусству и высшей математике, диски из тех времен, когда еще был смысл в их складировании, гору разномастных подушек на широкой постели. Это не была его квартира, он практически не жил здесь, и все же это было одно из немногих мест, которые он с некоторым удивлением мог назвать домом.  
  
Квартира отзывалась на его сентиментальность скрипом полов и шумом труб, и Олег признавал, что это вполне адекватная реакция.  
  
Когда время вышло, он вызвал такси и вышел на лестницу. Тщательно закрыл замок на все возможные обороты, спустился по лестнице и выкинул ключи в мусорный бак, чтобы никогда не возвращаться.

  
#  


Сидя в салоне самолета и держась в стороне от основной группы наемников, Олег почти с восхищением наблюдал за тем, как Игорь Гром, которого они транспортировали в Венецию, захватывал экипаж. Не стесняясь эффектных движений и едких фразочек, широко, мощно, – то, как он уложил с десяток парней, было сродни искусству. Олег даже отчасти мог понять ту одержимость, которой был занят Разумовский: Гром действительно был слишком фактурным для ординарного врага. Когда он разделался с оставшейся четверкой, Волков вырубил его прикладом и отправился в кабину пилота, чтобы взять управление на себя; было бы глупо напоследок разбиться.

  
#  


Когда они добрались до дворца, Разумовский уже ждал их, отвернувшись к одному из разбитых зеркал и нетерпеливо постукивая каблуком.  
  
– Мы вернулись! Я… – начал Олег и осекся, оглядываясь. Зеркала были явно разбиты пулями, но кто мог стрелять и зачем?  
  
Олег понял, что что-то было очень серьезно не так еще до того, как Сергей обернулся к ним. Мысль про Ерофей Павлович, запрятанный где-то в Амурской области, забилась в его голове, засияла красными лампочками: вот он, момент для воплощения запасного плана, вот он, другого не будет!  
  
Олег не мог заставить себя пошевелиться и только смотрел, как демонстративно Разумовский опустил шарф, демонстрируя противогаз. Логическая цепочка сложилась с опозданием на долю секунды, и Волков, уже задыхаясь от заполнившего зал газа, думал, что ему пора было проходить переподготовку. Немыслимая невнимательность. Он ее, пожалуй, даже заслужил.

  
#  


Олег очнулся на каменном полу. Еще не открывая глаз, прислушался к себе: немного мутило, но в целом он чувствовал себя готовым дать отпор, если понадобится. Всего-то и надо, что найти Разумовского и сбежать на первой же гондоле – вот и исполнится Сережина мечта, вот и покатаются.  
  
Сбивчивый внутренний монолог Олега так и тек, огибая проблемные места: на этих местах сияло неоновым «опоздал, опоздал!» и хохотало над его беспомощностью. Осознав, что хохот вполне реален и доносится откуда-то сбоку, Волков заставил себя открыть глаза.  
  
Он действительно лежал на каменном полу, в этом его безыскусное сознание не подвело. Он лежал на полу за решеткой. Рядом с ним находились его собственные наемники – кто-то стоял, кто-то валялся без сознания, большинство сидело вдоль стен; все, кто был в состоянии, выглядывали наружу. По ту сторону решетки разворачивалось представление.  
  
Олег поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на то, как кружилась голова; ерунда какая, пройдет. Он смотрел за решетку, собирая воедино то, что не успел вовремя: Разумовский, Гром, шахматная доска между ними, белые и черные; а вот и друзья Грома – в заключении прямо напротив. Память трудолюбиво подкинула воспоминание о том, как Сергей последние недели старательно учился тонкостям шахматной игры. А потом Олег почувствовал, как что-то незнакомое, инородное сдавливает его шею; и тогда все, наконец, встало на свои места.  
  
– Мы сыграем с тобой в шахматы, – сказал Сергей Грому, но на самом деле – в ответ на мысли Олега, – живыми людьми!  
  
Волков почувствовал, как что-то у него внутри сжалось, а потом рассыпалось в труху.  
  
– Начнем игру?

  
#  


Сколько бы ни было надуманных правил, в конце игры только два человека останутся в живых; Олег и не надеялся, что окажется одним из них.  
  
Но когда пули прошивают его тело, ему все равно больнее обычного.

**Author's Note:**

> 50/50 ассоциативная иллюстрация от [MarinaPRIV](https://vk.com/marinapriv):  
> 


End file.
